Polos Opuestos
by Akeemi-chan
Summary: Una noche de luna, al lado de una laguna... ¿Cómo es que el romance no podría florecer?
1. Chapter 1

**Siento mucho amor por esta pareja, y cómo note la escasez de historias que hay de estas, pues, decidí hacer una… creo que es muy posible que me salga de personaje… pero perdónenme si lo hago… solo lo hago por y para los fans de la pareja ^^**

Cabello Hermoso

Era media noche.

La luz de la luna atravesaba su puerta de papel.

Sacó un pie de su reconfortante y cálida cama para sentir la brisa acariciándose con su piel, no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le respingo hasta la nariz, pero aun así dio un salto silencioso para afuera de la cama.

Para su mala suerte el piso sonaba, por lo que tubo que ir en puntillas para que no resonara tanto el suelo.

Soplo un poco su flequillo, ya le estaba creciendo otra vez y debería cortárselo.

Ya estaba en medio camino bajando por las escaleras, cuando estaba en el último escalón, el traidor pegó un crujido infernal, y rezando a los dioses para que no haya despertado a nadie siguió con su camino.

Caminó y abrió una puerta que le dio a la salida.

Suspirando en alivio y soltando su mano de su pecho, lo que llevaba apretando un buen rato por el nerviosismo de ser descubierta, llevó ambas manos a su cabello, el cuál pensó también tendría que cortarse… estaba por debajo de sus hombros.

Al recordar el porqué lo mantenía corto, la hizo sonrojar levemente.

Se acercó a la laguna y observó su reflejo… ya no era la misma de antes, había madurado… sus rasgos ahora eran más finos y sus ojos reflejaban más que solo nerviosismo… ahora daban un brillo de cariño… el cuál emanaba por todo su cuerpo.

Toco el agua con su dedo para volver a tener un ataque de pánico de frió que le alertaba debía abrigarse.

Rió melodiosamente y miró al cielo.

La luna estaba hermosa.

Ahora no era una jovencita cualquiera… era una mujer adulta ya tenía 19. El solo hecho de pensar en ello la hacía reír.

¡Tenía 19! Tamao tenía diecinueve…

El tiempo pasaba volando… creció física y espiritualmente.

Aveces salía de su habitación y venía afuera a meditar ante la luna sus sentimientos.

Hablando de ellos… la chica quería muchísimo a Yho Asakura, el causante de muchos de sus sonrojos… pero sabía desde un principio, que estos sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos, aun así siguió adelante, ¡diciéndose a ella misma que eso no importaba! Que su cariño era más que suficiente para tapar aquel hoyo… de ese amor in correspondido, creyó que amar lo suficientemente bien a Yho cómo para que no le doliera cuando este se fuera con Ana.

Pero estaba mal… muy mal… de nada le sirvió jugar a hacerse la ciega… sólo le causó dolor… por que para amar… se necesitan dos corazones.

Pero eso ya había quedado en la historia, nada más de sufrir por Yho Asakura… ahora lo veía cómo a un amado hermano grande.

Pero siempre quedaría el hueco vació… del primer amor.

Lentamente introdució meter sus pies en la laguna, agradeció que esa noche no se había puesto un kimono tan largo.

Empezó a tararear una canción de cuna.

-"¿Qué haces?"-

Tamao casi pega un grito cuando le cubren la boca.

-"Si te has escurrido tan bien de noche para que nadie te escuche venir, no sería nada listo que gritaras"- susurró en su oído, haciéndola estremecer y sonrojar a todo fulgor, era Ren Tao.

Ella suspiro en su mano, y el la dejo libre.

Se sentó a su lado arriba de la roca.

-"¿Qué hace aquí joven Len?"- dijo tranquilamente y con un tanto de intriga no intencional la pelirosa.

-"Escuché el crujido de la madera… luego fui por leche… y… vi la puerta al exterior abierta"- dijo el sin el más mínimo interés, y hasta sin mirarla al rostro al responder.

-"¿Y tu?"- preguntó el oji dorado cortante, duro y frío.

-"yo vengo aquí para liberar mis pensamientos y descansar un poco"- rió ella por lo bajo mientras el le robaba una mirada a la chica.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, sobre todo para Tamao… en su vida había establecido una conversación así de larga con el chino… y que se sentara ahí derrepente la asombró demasiado… sobre todo por que se sentó a su lado.

Tamao abrió la boca para establecer una conversación coherente, pero de su boca salió –"Que buen clima ¿Verdad?"-

El de cabello oscuro arqueó una ceja en intriga… ¿Le acababan de preguntar cómo estaba el clima? Aguantó un poco las ganas de reír, pero no puedo evitar sonreír.

La sonrisa no fue ignorada por la chica que al verlo sonreír por primera vez en su vida sin ironía no pudo excusarse de sonrojarse cómo salsa.

La chica subió sus pies descalzos hasta arriba, con su barbilla en sus rodillas dejándola en posición fetal.

-"Si…"- respondió corto el chino

Para ella no era fácil poner un tema para hablar con alguien que responde tan corto…

Se alegraba de haber madurado y haber podido alcanzar el nivel de confianza cómo para poder hablar con el temperamental Ren Tao… el cual también había madurado por su parte bastante y no explotaba tanto cómo antes… de echo ahora era más silencioso, apenas se le notaba su presencia en la casa… eso le daba un toque un tanto sexy…

Tamao reventó en sonrojo al pensar en ESO.

Si, en este lugar aclaraba su mente y todo, pero… el estaba AHÍ, a su LADO… ¡¿Y desde cuando ella lo encontraba _sexy_?

Ambos sumisos en sus pensamientos cuando una hoja cayó en la laguna, haciendo muchas hondas.

Tamao miró a Len por el rabillo del ojo… ahora era más masculino… su cabello más largo, sus ojos más penetrantes… su cuerpo mejor formado debido al entrenamiento… ¿Cómo no había notado lo masculino que era Len?

Se sonrojo a la idea y pensó que estaba hablando cómo una adolescente de su grupo de banda de chicos musicales y sexys favoritos.

Tamao siguió observando el cabello de Len –"Que largo esta su cabello…"- se le soltó de accidente.

El se giró instantáneamente a verla, a ver su cara sonrojada que ni la oscura noche podía ocultar, a ver su hermoso rostro resplandeciendo con el brillo de la luna…

Len se sonrojo al pensar en la chica, pero puso su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia otra vez… esta chica lo desconcentraba… ¿Desde cuando era tan… maldita sea… femenina?

Tamao tragó duro y abrazó fuertemente sus rodillas –"s-si, su cabello creció bastante durante este tiempo… ¿Se lo ah dejado crecer jo-joven Len?"- preguntó con una sonrisa y un gran sonrojo.

El la miró y asintió.

-"Tu también…"-

Las mejillas de la chica ya le dolían de tanto sonrojo, pero lo volvió a hacer…

-"Si… pero me lo voy a cortar mañana"- sonrió ella.

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó atravesándola con sus ojos color oro.

El viento resopló y el reflejo de la luna en el agua era hermoso, mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban intensamente.

Se giró a mirar el agua y enroscando su cabello rosado en su dedo respondió –"Es- es algo tonto de veras… lo encontraras muy aburrido"- dijo sonrojada mirando su sonrisa en el reflejo.

-"Pruebame"- respondió en una vos suave el chino apoyando su cara en una de sus rodillas mirandola, mientras que con la otra pierna extendida tocaba el agua con su pie, haciendo hondas… que no permitían a la chica seguir mirando su reflejo en el agua.

Ella sonrojada, cara a cara con el chino bajo ambas rodillas para que sus largas piernas alcanzaran el agua, y con ambos pies empezó a hacer movimientos circulares.

-"De niña… yo… estaba enamoradísima del señor Yho… ¿Creo que todo el mundo sabe eso verdad?"- rió ella mirando a Len.

El asintió sonriendo una media sonrisa… si dijo que le gusta_ba _de niña… eso significaba que ya no le gustaba más.

-"Y un día… estábamos juntos… la señorita Ana, el señor Yho, unos chicos… y yo…"- rió un poco al recuerdo vago en su mente.

-"Y unos de esos chicos comenzó a molestarme, me decía que mi cabello corto me hacía ver… cómo un chico"- contaba aun riendo melodiosa y suavemente.

Pero Len estaba arqueando ambas cejas en enojo… ¿Quién podría decir que Tamao, la chica más delicada, fina, tranquila y femenina del mundo entero, podría lucir cómo chico? Había de ser un maldito ciego idiota.

-"Pero el señor Yho y la señorita Ana me defendieron… me acuerdo de haber llorado y que Yho tubo que llevarme de la mano consolándome…"-

A Len no le gustaba cómo la chica hablaba del trigueño…

-"ji… y me acuerdo de la señorita Ana… fue tan despiadada con los chicos… claro también le dijeron que parecía chico… por su cabello lo que la hizo enfurecer más… no me acuerdo de haber visto a esos chiquillos cerca de nosotros nunca más ji…"- cubría su sonrojo con una de sus finas manos y son los ojos cerrados suspiró.

El sólo se quedó a mirarla… cómo hablaba…

-"Y cómo iba diciendo… Yho me consoló… y me susurró al oído… que a el le gustaban más las chicas de cabello corto… por eso lo mantuve tanto tiempo así… hasta que se volvió una costumbre y se me era más cómodo"- terminó de relatar llevando su mano a su pecho y sonrojandose.

-"¿No es algo tonto?"- dijo ella risueña.

-"Es estúpido"-

Ella lo miró atónita a la sequedad de su voz. Se estaban llevando tan bien, y ella se estaba sincerando con el… ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan boba? Estaba hablando sobre sus sentimientos con Len Tao.

El chico miró cómo su risueña cara pasó automáticamente a una melancólica, y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-"N-no lo digas tan amargamente"- susurró ella. Mirando aterrada la roca, con su mano aferrada al pecho y tiritando.

-"Pero si es la verdad, es una de las cosas más estúpidas que eh oído jamás en mi vida… no se cómo te puedes reír de aquello."- dijo frío.

-"¡No es verdad!"- gritó mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro cuando el joven atrapó la cara de la muchacha con un mano y lo tiró hacía él.

Atrapando los labios de Tamao en un beso, el chino jugó solo por un rato, mientras Tamao estaba en estado de shock, pero la chica no lo golpeó, no lo empujo… ¡si no que cerró los ojos! Y empezó a jugar con atrapando y soltando sus labios un buen rato que para cuando se separaron para que ella pudiera respirar, notó que Len estaba hace un buen rato acostado en sima de ella, pero apoyando sus brazos para no aplastarla.

Sin pensarlo Tamao pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y lo tiró hacía ella otra vez, jugaron con sus lenguas y todo lo que podían con agitación y ritmo, la chica con ojos entrecerrados, sonrojada, despeinada pero viéndose hermosa y con una pequeña line de saliva lo miraba con respiración agitada.

-"Es estúpido… por que a mi… me gustas con el cabello largo"- susurró el seductoramente en su oído mientras mordía el lóbulo y ella saltaba con un pequeño gemido agudo.

Sin pensarlo más Len saltó y se encaminó adentro… con un pasó lento y un enorme sonrojo… pero era enorme y remarcada su sonrisa de victoria… que sellaban sus labios.

Mientras tanto dejó a una muy confundida y exaltada chica al lado de la laguna… sonrojada… y aunque suene extraño… feliz… el hoyo en su interior se había tapado por un momento mientras estaba con Len, ella suspiró y miro su sonrojado reflejo.

Agarro un poco de agua fría y sin pensarlo se lo tiró en la cara… Len la había dejado con muchas cosas para pensar en su lugar preferido para aclarar sus sentimientos… en la mañana… hablarían con urgencia definitivamente.

(Continuara?)

**Depende de ustedes si quieren que siga… me gusto escribirlo… sobre todo el beso _ es mi primer one shot-… pero sería linda la continuación… pero cómo dije… nesecito sus opinión ^^**

**Vamos sean reales y diganme si me salí mucho de los personajes O.O (Porque yo me imagino a un Ren Tao grande y bien PLAYBOY les debo dicr!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**JE JE, no me esperaba que tanta gente fuera FAN de la pareja por la falta de fics ^^ pero todos sus comentarios positivos realmente me cautivaron y pues… aunque no soy de esas chicas más conocidas por terminar un fic por terminarlos que por iniciarlos… estoy bastante picada con este en particular…**

**La pareja hace que la historia se escriba prácticamente que sola **

**Shaman King no me pertenece, si lo hiciera… en el manga Ren no hubiera terminado con la doncella satánica xD y tenido un hijo llamado… **_**Men… **_**que significa hombre-… dios lo encontré tan poco viril ~**

Posesivo insensato

Abrió los parpados poco a poco, para que no le molestara el rayo de luz que le llegaba a su cara blanquecina, estiro el brazo y puso la mano en tal posición, que no le llegaba el sol. Suspiró al pensar en que la noche anterior se le había olvidado cerrar las cortinas… todo por ese beso.

La había dejado tan confundida.

Se dio una vuelta en la cama con pereza y escondió su cabeza en la almohada reclamado para que volviera la noche, pero luego de abrazar fuertemente la almohada recordó que tenía tareas que hacer… ya que los amigos del señor Yho se estaban quedando por un tiempo.

Levanto su cabeza y miró el reloj…

Si, de todos modos todavía era temprano.

Sacudió la cabeza y se destapó dejando que el rayo de sol alimentara su cuerpo con calor natural.

El verano había llegado…

Tomó su cabello enredado y lo trató de ordenar lo más que pudo mientras se levantaba de la cama lentamente.

Pensando tanto se estresaba y giraba en frustración recordó.

Sacó su kimono para este día, cómo había un calor horrendo, decidió sacar uno que le llegara hasta las rodillas, luego con paso suave y harmonioso llegó al baño, miró el espejo y se sonrojo.

Su labio tenía una herida… tenía que hacer algo con ella pronto ¡Alguien se podría dar cuenta!

Y por otro lado… Ren Tao era un EXSCELENTE besador, pensó mientras se tocaba el labio inferior sonrojada y con la otra mano buscaba el botiquín de emergencias.

Cuando puso el botiquín en el lavamanos pudo observar su rostro sonrojado en el espejo, con el cabello hecho una maraña y comenzó a reír despacio.

-"¿De que nos reímos tan animadas?"-

Tamao dio un susto y miro rápidamente sobre su hombro a un hombre sonriéndole del umbral con picaría -"¡Joven Horo-Horo!"- gritó exaltada y en el camino aprovechó de ponerse en cuclillas y taparse la cabeza con ambos brazos cómo en defensa.

-"¿Qué haces poniéndote así Tamao?"- pregunto curioso en Anui mientras se acercaba intrigado a la chica de ojos frambuesas.

La chica se sonrojo y trato de esconder su rostro en sus piernas haciéndola perder el equilibrio, provocándole una pequeña risa discreta al de cabello puntiagudo.

-"No se acerque por favor… no e-estoy arreglada, me da vergüenza… ¡se lo ruego joven Horo-Horo!"-

-"¡VAMOS, no puedes estar tan mal!- dijo riendo él

-"N-no, por favor"- pero ya era tarde el chico la había tomado de sorpresa en estilo de bodas y subido al lavamanos.

-"Vamos a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer-…"- dijo cantando el chico emocionado, mientras con su fuerza brutal no intencional la hacía soltarse la cabeza, dejándola a la visión del chico.

-"listo ya esta, nada mal para ser la mañana"- rió el mientras a la chica le salía un sonrojo y lo miraba con cierta molestia.

Aun sujetándola de las muñequeas miró su cara sonrojada y cabello alborotado y se sonrojó, ambos se miraron por lo que parecían horas…

-"Tamao-…yo"- el de cabello azul se acercaba a la chica mientras ella lo veía con sieto pánico. Mientras le tocaba uno de sus largos mechones de cabello.

-"Fornicarse chicas en el baño **NO **_es _de caballeros…_**Hoto-Hoto**_"-

El chico que estaba apunto de besar a Tamao dio un salto hacía atrás, no había pensado lo que estaba haciendo miró a Tamao muy confundido, y noto… que esta no lo miraba a él con cara de disgusto si no que a su amigo, el de ojos gatunos y cabello negro-violacio, y lo miraba con un destello en los ojos… y un sonrojo en el rostro.

-"Te dije que no violaras más minas, no son objetos de tu abuso sexual cabeza de cepillo de dientes"- dijo amargamente Ren mirando con disgusto la escena.

Tamao se peinaba con los dedos lo más rápido que podía y miraba cómo Ren miraba enojado a Horo-Horo, ¿Estaría enojado también con ella?

-"Jo- joven Ren"- el chico de mirada gatuna la miró por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación, y ella _tembló _al sentir los ojos de el en su cuerpo.

-"Tengo… que hablar con usted"- dijo ella bajándose del lavamanos y pasando de lado al desconcertado Horo-Horo.

-"Segura, ¿No quieres que te viole y ya?"- dijo con sarcasmo el chino, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

SIP, estaba MUY molesto.

-"Al parecer no estas con el humor de hablar ahora y solo planeas insultarme, así que dejemos la conversación para más tarde"- dijo ella molesta por el comentario y dándose una vuelta para irse, la había tratado cómo si fuera una de esas mujeres cualquiera que se van tirando al hombre que se les cruza. Y eso NO le gustaba para nada.

-"Espera Tamao"- susurró mientras la tomaba de la muñeca, pero ella lo soltó violentamente y dispuso a seguir con su camino.

¿Cómo era que ese amargado chico la trataba de prostituta? ¡¿Cómo diantres llegó a pensar en alguna posibilidad romántica con el frío y calculador heredero de la dinastía Tao?

Definitivamente… estaba demente…

Primero le gustó un chico comprometido con una amiga suya, que además solo la veía cómo su pequeña hermana y ahora esto… un chico insensible, calculador, heredero al igual que Yho, y por lo que había escuchado y presenciado… pervertido.

¿Es que le gustaban los chicos más difíciles?

Se quedó meditando sus sentimientos un tiempo al lado del lago otra vez y recordó sus tareas matutinas.

Camino rápidamente a la cocina a continuar sus deberes de la casa, sin haber notado que alguien había presenciado toda la escena y la miraba apoyado del umbral de la puerta.

-"¿Desde cuando peleas con el rebelde Ren, Tamita?"- preguntó con una sonrisa.

La repentina presencia del chico la tomó por sorpresa y votó un vaso de vidrio al suelo, el cuál reventó y se incrustó con pequeñas partes en las piernas descubiertas de Tamao por el kimono. ¿Justo hoy tenía que andar descalza y con una ropa delgada no?

No se movió del lugar por miedo a enterrarse un vidrio, sentía como la sangre bajaba por su pierna izquierda en cantidades… y le ardía.

Yho se quedó shockeado mirando sin reaccinonar cuando corriendo llegaron Ana, Ren y Horo-Horo.

-"¡Amigo! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Que mierda pasó!"- gritó preocupado Horo haciendo despertar a Asakura.

Para su mala suerte también estab descalzo, miró a los demas, tampoco ellos.

-"¡A Tamita se le rompió un vaso y esta entremedio de todo ese vidrio, con el que se cortó!"- dijo preocupado el trigueño.

Ana fue en busca de sandalias para Yho mientras Horo iba a buscar sus zapatos, Yho se dio vuelta a mirar a Ren, el era de preocuparse por nadie, pero sabía que ayudaría si un amigo se encontraba en problemas.

Lo siguiente que vió lo confundió en tal sentido que si hubiera bisto una cabra con vestido bailando tap y diciendo que era s cumpleaños lo hubiera creído.

Ren estaba caminando por el vidrio esparcido, haciéndose daño en ambos pies tremendamente.

-"¡Ren! ¿Qué haces?"- preguntó un poco alterado Yho.

-"Voy a sacarla de ahí, ¿no es obvio?"-

-"¡SI, pero no descalzado!"- dijo sonriendo en resignación con su amigo testarudo, cuál no tenía un razonamiento tan lógico.

Llegando donde Tamao, vió cómo estaba temblando, la chica se estaba aguantando el dolor, al acercarse más a la fina espalda de la joven sintió su aroma más salado de lo común, su esencia a vainilla y frutillas había sido atacado por la esencia de lágrimas.

La tomó rápidamente en estilo de casamiento y volvió a atravesar el camino de vidrio.

La chica se aferraba fuertemente a su polera negra. Mientras lloraba en su pecho, cómo si siempre le hubiera contado sus penas al chino.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta todos estaban atónitos, incluso Ana… Horo-Horo se acercó a echarle una mano con Tamao para que Ren se sanara los pies, pero con un gruñido lo alejó enseguida.

Aun con muchos trozos de vidrio en sus pies caminó hasta el baño y la sentó donde la había puesto Horo-horo en la mañana, y con una pinza le sacaba los trozos de vidrio a Tamao.

-"Soy tan torpe s-sus pies joven Ren… estan s-sangrando"- se secó las lagrimas.

-"Hm"- respondió el chino

-"¿Sigues enojado?"- susurró la chica mirando cómo Ren desinfectaba su pie.

-"Hm"-

-"No entiendo… vienes y me… besas y luego me andas tratando de mujerzuela y-yo, no te comprendo Ren, necesito que me explique las razones de sus acciones- suplico mirándolo cómo actuaba rápidamente.

El paró un momento y la miró intensamente, después de mirar el sonrojo en la chica sonrió levemente y volvio con el tema del pie.

-"¿Ren?"-

-"Sabes… soy bastante posesivo"-

Ella lo miró extrañada –"¿Qu-…?"-

-"Nadie toca lo que me pertenece… mi dinastía es mía, mi hermana es mía, mi empresa es totalmente mía… y nadie me las quitará"- arqueó sus cejas frunciendo el ceño.

-"Lo que es mío… nadie lo toca"- la miró intensamente y ella sintió que su corazón se achicaba saltaba y daba una media vuelta, llevó su mano a su pecho y sintió su agitación cambiar de ritmo.

-"No dejes que ese idiota te toque… jamás… ni tu cabello"- susurró a al oído de la chica seductoramente y tocando suavemente el mismo mechón de cabello que Horo había tocado.

La besó tiernamente en los labios y la miro directamente.

-"Eres _Mía_"-

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me motivaron a hacer el segundo capítulo ^^**

**Depende de ustedes si desean que lo continúe :)**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron…**

**Ken-ken: gracias por el consejo ^^**

**Ophelia: pues aquí tienes la continuación, muchas gracias.**

**Cristall: je, je, me alegro muchísimo de que te encantara *w* me motiva a seguir adelante sabes?**

**Stellar Bs: JA! A ti si que te vi motivada W , si eh notado que en la mayoría de los fics siempre esta el rollo de Yho, y me tiene realmente cansada… quiero hacer que Tamao se vuelva más y más madura através de la historia ;)**

**Hopesol: je, que bueno que haya otra fan más, eso es lo que a este fic le hace mundo chica!**

**CatEchizen: Je… ^^º quería ver la reacción de la gente y ver si les gusto, perdón!**

**Ja, ja ,ja yo también necesité una cubeta y tapón para escribirlo, esta pareja es realmente algo no? Y ya esta la parte que me pediste entusiasmada jajaja ^^**

**Pao-Hale20: VEZZZZZZZZ! Ren Playboy es lo máximo xD, frío, no tanto… más bien un psicópata posesivo D: xDDD muchas gracias por el comentario, me puso de muy buen humor xD.**

**Slaya: gracias! Definitivamente ese fue el comentario más tierno (no amenazador) hasta ahora TTuTT, que la inspiración nos acompañe a todos!**

**Kamisama-san: gracias! De veras lo aprecio.**

**Echizen-Mia: por favor no me azotes con un látigo, con mí profesora de matemáticas tengo suficiente xD**

**HASTA LUEGO LECTORES :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH NO! Es el fin del mundo, Akeemi-chan actualizó je, je… bueno, volví de mi viaje a Inglaterra… y debo decirles que… las ardillas son adorables…**

**Cómo hace mucho tiempo no me inspiraba… le saqué jugo y lo hice muy largo… o por lo menos mas largo de lo común… así que no les aburriré más… y lean!**

**Los derechos de autor no son míos… Shaman King no me pertenecen ni sus personajes.**

Capitulo 3 Ser especial.

_**Tu sabes que es el indicado cuando… el te abraza… y te sientes protegida, cómo en una mágica burbuja de protección, te sientes tan pura…**_

_**Cuando sus grandes y fuertes manos pasan por tu cintura, tu piel arde en llamas… es una sensación calida… y tan dulce… te sientes conectado.**_

Tamao miró su reflejo en el espejo y no pudo evitar arquear sus cejas en frustración. Su cuello estaba marcado… marcado con las marcas de los labios de Ren Tao.

Suspiró en frustración, quería tanto ocupar ese kimono nuevo que se había comprado, pero ahora tendría que ponerse algo con cuello alto… y con el maldito calor que hacía ese verano, parecería una loca abrigada hasta el cuello…

Entonces se puso en busca de su maquillaje para la segunda opción.

Camuflaje

SIP, una perfecta solución, el único problema… era que su base había sido robada por Pilika cuando fue a visitar a Tamao una semana.

Esto era su gran suerte… entonces cómo la inteligente persona que es, pensó en una solución para su problema.

Se echó un poco para atrás y su talón dio con una pequeña cajita, se agachó y vio que era su botiquín de emergencias. Lo abrió y adentro habían vendas, cremas, medicinas y… ¡su solución!

-"¡Parches!"- dijo alegre –"¿Cómo no pensé en ellos antes?"- soltó antes de meter su fina mano en la caja, sacar un parche y cubrirse la marca que tenía.

Con una sonrisa, volvió a su cuarto a ponerse el kimono que tanto deseaba traer puesto.

Sacudió su flequillo un poco antes de ir a bajar por las escaleras, cuando saliendo de su habitación se encuentra con el famoso y único… Ren Tao.

-"Buenos días"- saluda Tamao, roja por verlo a estas horas de la mañana.

-"¿Qué tienes puesto?"- pregunta atravesándola con su mirada Ren.

Rápidamente Tamao se angustia y se echa una ojeada a lo que lleva puesto, era su kimono blanco con bordees rosa, con un diseño maravilloso de flores que le cubría debajo de las rodillas y con mangas más largas que sus brazos, el vestido la hacía lucir muy fémina… ¿Qué era lo que a él le desagradaba tanto cómo para mirarla con esa cara de disgusto?

-"¿Es que no le gusta mi vestimenta?"- preguntó un poco asustada sosteniendo ambas manos contra el marco de la puerta.

El suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-"No es tu vestimenta… es esa cosa que llevas en el cuello"- dijo con voz ronca y amarga, mirando con disgusto el parche.

Enseguida Tamao llevó su mano a su cuello, cómo si una serpiente hubiera estado a punto de saltar a este y enterrarle el peor de los venenos.

El sonrió maliciosamente al notar su reacción.

-"¿Es que acaso me tienes miedo?"-

Miedo.

Tamao odiaba esa palabra.

El miedo le llevó a hacer muchas cosas mal… por que… los valientes viven sin miedo y pueden llegar a morir por su valentía, pero los que tienen miedo… simplemente… no viven.

-"Claro que no le tengo miedo"- dijo ella mientras sutilmente soltaba su agarre a su marca.

Toda esa madures que ella se había creado, ese muro de confianza donde ella podía sentirse protegida, se derrumbaba con la sola mirada fina de Ren Tao.

-"Entonces… ¿por que tiritas?"- dijo el con sarcasmo mientras pasaba su larga y fina mano por el cuello de Tamao.

Ella reaccionó de un salto, echándose lentamente hacía atrás. Cómo sabiendo que si lo hiciera rápidamente algo malo podría ocurrirle.

El se acercó casi cómo acechando.

Sin darse cuenta cómo Tamao ya estaba enjaulada en su habitación, con tal rapidez Ren Tao la tenía contra la pared… lentamente se acercó a su oreja y empezó a susurrar –"Eres tan linda cuando sabes… que no puedes resistir"- y ella podía sentir cómo el sonreía al besar su cuello.

Tamao se debilitaba con cada beso… y caía lenta y torpemente, pegada contra la pared hacía el suelo.

Sentía como Ren tomaba su cara con sus manos… y la miraba a los ojos… con tanta seriedad… una mirada tan fulminante.

Y el sentía gloria… cuando la tocaba… que gran sensación, devorarla poco a poco… notar sus reacciones… su olor a vainilla lo volvía demente… e irracional.

Tomó con fuerza pero a la vez delicadeza la cabeza te Tamao, enredando sus cabellos largos y rosas en su mano mientras la presionaba contra sus labios. Un beso tan apasionado… tan fuerte e intenso, hasta que sintió sus mejillas húmedas.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y se topó con la vista de Tamao mirándolo… con lágrimas finas y puras cayendo por sus rojizas mejillas.

Con una respiración agitada, ambos ojos conectados, mientras la luz de la mañana los llenaba de silencio.

-"¿Por qué?"- susurró débilmente ella.

El solo la miró un tanto choqueado y expectante de lo que iba a decir. No le gustaba verla… llorar así… y peor era… que el era el causante.

-"¿Por qué me haces esto?..."- la chica cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, no quería que el la viera así… tan confundida… su cara no era bonita… y quería que él la viera bonita.

-"yo…"- trató de pensar en algo lógico que decir en esta situación… pero para Ren no era fácil… este tipo de cosas lo confundían.

-"Ren… m- me confunde… ¡N- no se que hacer!"- se limpió rápidamente para mirarlo de nuevo… y el la miraba… tan preocupado –"No sabe… que… es esa sensación… que tengo… junto a usted… yo…"- la chica se estiró a tocar su rostro –"siento… tantas… tantas cosas relacionadas… _contigo_"-

Y aun que cueste creerlo… Ren se sonrojó, a su vista estaba la chica más hermosa del planeta, vestida en un traje bellísimo, con el cabello un poco-alborotado, con un sonrojo adorable y mirándolo… con ojos llenos de afecto.

Además de que no lo trató… con formalidad.

-"No me uses cómo a las demás… _por favor_…"- lágrimas volvieron a caer.

-"…Jamás…"- susurró fríamente Ren Tao y se levantó hacía la puerta, mientras el dulce corazón de Tamao se achicaba y aplastaba en un terrible dolor… y su estomago daba una vuelta mientras se apretaba… dándole una sensación de ganas de vomitar. Y se lanzaba en una ráfaga de sorbetes y unas rápidas y fugases lágrimas rebeldes.

Sus pasos rápidos e indomables llegaron hasta el marco de la puerta, donde con una angustia en su garganta se volteó a verla… a ella… tan… pequeña… tan… despistada… tan indefensa… tan… _perfecta_.

-"Jamás…"- repitió con voz ronca, mientras tomaba con su mano su pecho… donde estaba su corazón... dolía tanto. –"Yo jamás… podría usarte cómo a las demás… por que no eres cómo ellas… eres… _especial_… por eso eres mía… y solo mía"- y Ren Tao se desvaneció cómo todo un Ninja.

Y Tamao… Tamao seguía llorando… pero con una sonrisa plantada en su cara, no podía creerlo… pero en el fondo siempre supo… que ella… era propiedad de Ren Tao… por que para él… ella era especial.

_Xx_xxx_xX_

En China.

Ella tomaba con sus pálidas manos la taza de té.

Y escuchaba a la mujer enfrente suyo hablándole… en realidad le importaba poco lo que la señora le decía… solo escuchaba los puntos importantes.

-"Eres la más indicada para estar con él… eres muy fuerte espiritualmente… y eres muy sensata a la hora de decidir decisiones importantes."-

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras tragaba un sorbo de té.

-"tienes modales y eres una mujer muy respetable con mucho potencial"-

Ella ya sabía que era todo eso… pero le gustaba oírlo.

-"Además eres hermosa… así los niños también serán hermosos… inteligentes y astutos cómo tú y el, eres la prometida perfecta, la única opción"-

Bajó la taza y con sus ojos profundos miró a la Señorara vestida con ropa tradicional china… -"No se preocupe… déjelo todo en mis manos"-

Todo saldría perfectamente… cómo estaba planeado…

_Xx_xxx_xX_

De vuelta en Japón.

Una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros miraba con entusiasmo la pensión Asakura desde sus afueras.

-"Siento que hace meses que no vengo… y una visita a mi amiga Tamao nunca esta demás"- sonrió dulcemente, mientras arreglaba su minifalda y se sacudía la polera.

Muchos hombres se volteaban a verla sorprendidos y sonrojados, mientras ella se pavoneaba mientras caminaba y llegaba a la puerta… dejando detrás de si un ejército de hombres emocionados.

Ding-Dong

Ana que estaba tirada apoyada con un cojín mirando tele mientras comía una galleta salada.

Cambiaba de canales incesablemente… nada era suficientemente bueno cómo para tenerla entretenida…

Ding-Dong

Se estaba enfadando… ¿Por qué nadie iba a abrir la infernal puerta? Quería relajarse viendo la tele… pero todos en esa casa eran estúpidos inútiles.

Ding-Dong

Haber… Yho había salido a correr las doscientas vueltas que le mandó hacer con cadenas y pesas atadas a sus pies. Ren… estaba afuera entrenando en el patio y Ana no quería gritar… Horo-Horo… estaba durmiendo en el segundo piso… y cuando dormía… era casi cómo si estuviera muerto.

Eso solo dejaba a…

-"¡TAMAO!"- tomó su largo cabello rubio y se lo amarró en una cola –"¡ABRE LA PUERTA!"-

Ding-Dong

UGH… IBA A DESTRUIR ESE MALDTIO TIMBRE…

-"¡L-Lo siento señorota Ana, pero estoy cocinando al fuego… y no puedo dejar el plato solo o se quemara y nos quedaremos sin cena!"- dijo algo angustiada Tamao. Y Ana escuchó unos platos romperse…

Ding-Dong

Ya no pudiendo aguantar más saltó y con pasos furiosos, partió a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrió no puedo saltar al cuello de la persona que tocaba para matarlo por que este se tiró antes a abrazarla emocionado.

-"¡ANA! ¡TANTO TIEMPO!"- gritó alegre.

Ana perdió su enojo y con su típica cara sin expresión regreso débilmente el abrazo.

-"… estuviste aquí hace tres semanas"-

-"je, je"- rió avergonzada mientras sacaba la lengua –"Es que me encanta tanto estar aquí que cuando me voy en lo único que pienso es en volver"- suspiró felizmente.

-"¿¡que pasó!"- llegó agitada, colorada, con todo el cabello desordenado, respiración agitada y echa un desastre Tamao corriendo desde la cocina… y si Ana no se equivocaba… su kimono estaba a medio sacar… cómo si alguien la hubiera querido… des vestir…

Cuando de la cocina también salió Ren, cómo si nada y con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

No era necesario leer sus mentes para saber que pasó… y porque Tamao… no pudo ir a abrir la puerta… y por que se rompieron unos platos…

Lo increíble era pensar que Ana no pudo sentir su presencia… y eso era por que Ren Tao había disminuido su energía para pasar desapercibido y poder escaquearse con Tamao sin ser molestado por Ana.

Cuando Ren Tao siente unos ojos sobre el, cuando se fija en la dirección… se encontraba una chica de cabello corto celestazo, vestida con una mini falda tableada roja, y una polera negra sin tiritas que dejaban al descubierto sus blancos hombros.

Con una mirada juguetona y seductora lo estaba mirando…

Hasta que Tamao saltó a ella.

-"¡Bienvenida…Pilika!"-

**Hago continuación? Eso queda bajo su criterio y comentarios…**

**Las esperadas respuestas, no duden en preguntarme lo que sea, sus confusiones serán arregladas por mi. : )**

**.X: siento no haber puesto el capitulo antes… pero es que me fui de viaje de estudios a Inglaterra.**

**Stellar BS: JEJE que bueno que te alegraste por la continuación, esto que se viene te va a encantar ^^ ¿Es que tu instructor de tenis piensa que no eres motivada?**

**Si el rollo de Yho me tiene harta… ya esta casado! JA no pueden haber rollos :) **

**AJAJAJA odias a Pilika? AJAJAJA pero este fic hará que te agrade más ;) no quiero hacerla… TAN malditamente perra como todo el mundo…**

**Si hay algo que no aguanto… es doncella satánica x Ren Tao xD**

**Hao? HAO? Eso es EXTRAÑOO… pero veré que puedo hacer ;)**

**Espero tu siguiente review con ansias xD**

**Tamao-Kazami: muchas gracias por apoyarme jeje, la doncella satánica jeje así le digo con mis amigas ^^**

**Pao-Hale20: GRACIAS! Mi versión de Ren es la de un loco-pshico-maniaco playboy o algo por el estilo! Y como lo dijiste… por mas maduro que actúe… es un niño!... Si… ¬¬ Iron Maiden Jane! WTF? Hubiera HASTA sido más normal Pilika (conste que odio la pareja) pero… IRON MAIDEN JANE? Perdón por el atraso en la subida ^^**

**Christall: JEJE ahora te deje un final donde no te morirás tanto de suspenso… tanto : )**

**Ken Ken: gracias :)**

**Kamisama-san: jejeje aquí esta.**

**Echizen-Mia: no te mueras por favor aquí esta la continuación.**

**Slaya: jejeje, si es todo un posesivo pervertido! Gracias, encontré tu comentario muy dulce ^^**

**Yuki: O.O ok… aquí esta la continuación xD**

**Yalira uchiha: así que otra fan? Je je que bueno que sepas apreciar las buenas parejas anime ^^**

**Oo Nelliel oO: MENTIRA! También eres fan de esta pareja? Jajaja entonces esperaré que leas las siguientes locuras que escribo con ansias! Jajaja mira que encontrarte aquí de todas las parejas del mundo que hay XD**

**Danii-Ksa: JEJJE aquí esta la continuación que tanto querías ^^**

**K: GRACIAS! Que motivador cometario. :D pero tengo una pregunta… por que te llamas K? es algo indescifrable y ah llamado mi atención o.O**

**Ydran: gracias por el comentario, y como pediste… la historia continuó.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUF… Y Terminado esta, no me maten ni vengan a acuchillarme por la demora… se hace lo que se puede JEJEE… pero ahora los hago más largos no?**

**Espero que se queden leyendo un MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY largo rato para que el fic no se les salga jamás de la cabeza cómo a mi cuando lo escribo xP**

**-"Aun que deseara que fuera así y solo en mis sueños más locos es verdad… los derechos de Shaman King no son míos…"- Akeemi-chan**

Capitulo 4 Testarudo cómo un niño.

El miró su reloj de pulso preocupado, mientras con su pie iba tapeando con ritmo en desesperación. Pasó una mano por su cabello antes de volver a chequear la hora.

-"Sabes… no importa cuantas veces mires la hora, no va a avanzar así de rápido, sobre todo si estas así de ansioso"- rió una voz delante de el.

El levantó el rostro sorprendido, pero al reconocer a la persona sonrió.

-"Vaya… cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo"- saludó olvidándose del tema de las horas.

-"¡Venga! Parece que del tiempo es de lo único que te preocupas"- dijo acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

El otro respondió nervioso el abrazo y soltó casi de inmediato.

-"¿Nos vamos ya?"- preguntó tomando las maletas de su antiguo amigo-"El viaje es muy largo, algunos días tomará quizá…"-

-"Claro…"- respondió poniéndose su larga chaqueta café sobre los hombros –"Quiero llegar cuanto antes a visitar a Yho Asakura"-

X_x_X

Mientras tanto, Tamao estaba felizmente junto a Pilika sacando todas las cosas de la maleta y haciendo orden en la habitación de esta.

-"No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí Pilika"- dijo Tamao sonriendo mientras doblaba una de las camisas de la chica de pelo celeste y la metía en un cajón.

-"¿En serio? ¿Por qué tanta felicidad Tamao?"- sonrió pícaramente Pilika mientras enroscaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo y soltaba la falda que dobló en el cajón.

Tamao se sonrojó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos –"Es… que han pasado ciertas… _cosas_"- susurró Tamao mientras su rostro tomaba el color de una acido tomate.

-"¡MIENTES!"- gritó emocionada Pilika mientras se tiraba encima de la cama emocionada por las nuevas _noticias_… de Tamao, y a la vez desarmaba todas las prendas dobladas que llevaba Tamao.

-"¡Pilika! Desarmaste todo"- alegó Tamao mientras Pilika agitaba la mano dándole ninguna importancia.

-"Sabes… ese Ren Tao… ah cambiado bastante"- sonrió juguetonamente mientras Tamao miraba choqueada a Pilika… no podría ser… ¿Tal vez… quizá… a Pilika… le gusta-…? -"Estoy pensando… en jugar un rato con él"-

-"**¡No! NO PUEDES**"- gritó enojada Tamao mirando furiosa a Pilika, que a su vez la miraba sorprendida, Tamao JAMAS le había levantado la voz a nadie.

-"¡Tranquila! No me lo _comeré_… si tanto te molesta"- rió sutilmente Pilika tratando de ocultarlo tapándose con sus manos el rostro.

Tamao se puso otra vez roja, pero esta vez no de rabia, si no de vergüenza… le levantó la voz a Pilika –"Perdón… yo no quería"- suavemente dijo Tamao.

Pilika volvió a mover su mano diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

-"Pero vaya Tamao… no sabía que le tenías tanto respeto a Ren Tao"- dijo mientras abrazaba su almohada Pilika.

-"No… es eso"- dijo sonrojada –"Yo… a él… él… yo… esto… siento…yo"- Tamao se enredaba en las palabras.

-"¡Te GUSTA!"- gritó Pilika mientras Tamao saltaba a taparle la boca –"SHHH no grites ¡Aquí todos siempre nos escuchan… son cómo un clan Ninja"- dijo seria Tamao, mientras Pilika se aguantaba las risas.

Ya cuando Tamao la soltó le volvió a preguntar –"¿Pero… te gusta en realidad? ¡¿Pasó algo entre los dos?"-

Tamao asintió enérgicamente con mejillas coloradas.

-"¡No puedo creer que te guste Ren Tao!"- gritó emocionada, mientras Tamao solo asentía un poco nerviosa -"Lo hubieras dicho antes, es todo tuyo ¡Además mis ojos ya están puestos en otra persona!"- rió dulcemente, mientras Tamao suspiraba en alivio que no tuviera una contrincante que le complicara las cosas y las dejara peor de lo que estaban... eso era lo que menos necesitaba... pero no sabía que en ese momento una mujer en China estaba planeando algo que dejaría una huella en la vida de Tamao Tamamura.

Ella caminaba con la cabeza en alto y con una gracia incomparable, mientras su hermoso cabello se mecía de un lado a otro, con cada paso ágil que daba.

Paseaba por hermosos pasillos, pero aun así se sentía sucia e invadida en oscuridad… que era ese sentimiento que la hacía sentir incompleta…

Estaba rodeada de tanta oscuridad… oscuridad bañada en una falsa luz, gruñó mientras entraba a la habitación que le habían encomendado, se sacó sus tacones y los lazó haciendo que hicieran un horrible sonido contra la muralla.

Tal vez… por que siempre se consideró superior… o por el simple echo de que casi la pusieran una pedestal, sentía un vacío tremendo… siempre que la dejaban mucho tiempo sola lo comenzaba a recordar… y odiaba recordar.

Se tiró encima de la cama y largó a llorar… ¿Qué era… por que ella tenía que sentirse así… tan sola?

Agarró las largas sabanas de su cama matrimonial y se cubrió… decidió tomar una siesta para que se le pasara, cuando mira a su lado y ahí en su mesita de madera china ve un marco con una foto.

Sonríe dulcemente, se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y toma la foto… mientras pasa su dedos sobre ella, casi cómo tratando de traspasarle todo su cariño y amor a ella.

-"_Cuando… tu estés conmigo… ya no habrá oscuridad_"- susurró felizmente.

Y la chica comenzó a abrazar la foto.

-"Ren Tao…"-

De vuelta en Japón… Yho Asakura sacaba la basura mientras Horo-Horo lo miraba escondido atrás de un arbusto.

-"HEY… YHO… PSST…"- susurraba el que se escondía.

Mientras Yho perdido buscaba de donde provenía la voz que escuchaba…

-"¡Idiota! Estoy aquí"- susurró más desesperado.

Yho iba realmente mal, el arbusto estaba a su lado, e Yho miraba al cielo buscando respuesta –"¿Tu me estas llamando dios?"-

-"ESTUPIDO… a TU LADO… AGHH… eres un despistado, aquí en el arbusto"-

Yho miró y se encontró a su amigo en posición fetal.

-"¿Qué te pasa Horo-Horo? ¿Juegas a las escondidillas?"- sonrió divertido Yho.

-"Se podría decir así, no quiero que Pilika me encuentre… quien sabe que me hará si me encuentra aquí… ella cree que estoy entrenando en las montañas…"- suspiró Horo-Horo.

-"HUY… debe ser muy malo"- dijo el trigueño rascándose la barbilla cómo todo buen detective.

-"Si, así que mi buen amigo del alma… quería ver si podrías… traerme un sándwich, de jamón con pavo, tomate, lechuga, vacuno, ternera, mostaza… que no sea Light… un poco de pimienta, orégano, aceite, banana y chocolate"- dijo felizmente.

-"¿Seguro que quieres… banana y chocolate en tu sándwich?"- preguntó intrigado Yho.

-"Es que así me como el postre más rápido y no te estoy pidiendo que vayas dos veces"-

Yho asintió y partió a hacerle el pedido a su amigo… quien sabe hasta que horas estaría el pobre afuera en la noche… quizás un día o dos… dependía de cuanto tiempo Pilika se demoraría en encontrarlo.

-"¡Yho! ¡Te escucho en la cocina! ¿¡No te mandé a entrenar!"- gritó Ana desde la televisión.

-"EM… EH… en eso estoy Anita"- rió preocupado Yho.

-"Voy a ir a ver que haces… y si no estas entrenando… ya veras la que se te viene…."- escuchó a Ana parándose, y sintió la sangre bajarle del rostro, el sonriente Yho ya no estaba tan alegre… y su colorida piel se tonó color papel, decidió tomar lo que más pudo, se dio cuenta de que Horo-Horo no sería el único en quedarse a dormir afuera un día o dos.

Ren Tao había terminado de entrenar, y entró en la pensión, ahí lo estaba esperando Tamao con una toalla y un frasco de leche.

-"Debería bañarse… si no se resfriará"- dijo sonriéndole mientras observaba a Ren pasándose la toalla por el cuello y la cara, tomando del frasco de leche.

-"HM…"- respondió corto, mientras la veía darse vuelta para ponerse a trabajar, en ese minuto no se pudo de tener y su irracionalidad lo llamó a la puerta.

-"¡Tamao!... yo"- La tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera irse, Tamao se dio vuelta y notó que estaba separada unos centímetros de Ren, se sonrojó y sonriendo sutilmente le preguntó que pasaba.

-"Quería… preguntarte algo"- dijo ruborizándose, mientras Tamao sentía las manos de Ren apretándola muy fuerte de los brazos.

Tamao se sonrojó viendo la cara de nerviosismo de Ren –"¿El- el… el q-que?"- tartamudeo mientras sentía que le salían humo de las orejas.

Lo miró un poco más, cuando Ren Tao se ponía nervioso… quería saber cuales eran sus gestos reconocerlos… asimilarlos… todo lo que el decía o hacía… tenía que saberlo todo…

Cuando más se daba cuenta… abecés Ren actuaba cómo un niño… era tan posesivo… tan impulsivo… y cuando se ponía nervioso… tan adorable…

Tamao no pudo evitarlo y pasó sus manos por enzima de sus hombros y lo acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo para ponerlo en un abrazo. Se apretó contra el quería sentir su esencia, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola… mientras Ren se quedaba en estado de shock… pero pronto sonrió débilmente, y la vio con unos ojos con los que nunca mira a nadie… unos ojos tan indescriptibles… cómo si estos ojos que penetran y te cortan cómo cuchillas, emitieran calidez y dulzura a la chica.

Respiró en su cabello y sintió el aroma a vainilla que siempre lo enloquecía…

Y pasó sus brazos por su pequeña cintura, apretándola cómo si su vida dependiera de ello.

-"Quería saber si mañana por la noche… saldrías conmigo… a hacer unas cosas"- preguntó más confiado, cómo si el nunca hubiera estado nervioso.

-"Claro"- asintió ella contra el pecho de este.

-"**EHEM**"- fingió toser Pilika, y ambos se separaron en una velocidad impresionante, haciendo que Tamao cayera de trasero al suelo.

-"¿C-Cuanto… tiempo llevan—ahí?"- preguntó roja Tamao.

-"Lo suficiente"- respondió Ana a la vez que se encaminó a la cocina para sacar galletas saladas y un poco de té.

-"EHEHE"- rió pervertidamente mirándolos a los dos y siguiendo a Ana con la que estaban hablando, o mejor dicho argumentando quien era más fuerte… si su hermano o el prometido.

Cuando ya Pilika se marchó a la cocina… Ren con una mano en la cintura estiró la otra mano a Tamao, y ella se quedó mirándola.

-"¿Quieres que te de algo de comer?"- preguntó con duda Tamao al ver la mano de Ren hacía ella.

El le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente –"No torpe… te estoy dando mi mano para ayudarte a pararte"- dijo el tono duro.

-"Si lo dices así parece que soy solo una niña ingenua que no se vale por si misma"- dijo riéndose mientras aceptaba la mano y Ren la levantaba cómo a una pluma.

-"¿Pero si eso eres no?"- ¿Ren Tao estaba bromeando? OH POR DIOS.

-"¡HEY!"- dijo fingiendo enojo y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

El solo rió despacio, dejando a Tamao totalmente paralizada.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- preguntó el chino con ambas manos en el bolsillo, mientras ella miraba hacía la nada.

Tamao volviendo a la realidad sonrió –"Es que si lo pienso bien… usted es cómo un niño"-

El la miró indignado –"¿Que dijiste?"-

La sonrisa de ella se alargo –"Y yo adoro a los niños más que a todo en el mundo"- y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. ¡Puse COMEDIA! ¿O algo por el estilo? Me sentía muy depresiva escribiendo el fic, así que traté de alegrarlo. **

**Las respuestas a las personas que me alegran el día:**

**DimeSando: que bueno que te encante mi fic! Gracias y aquí esta la continuación**

**Yalira uchiha: Si, yo tambien haría que Ren y Tamao quedaran juntos… que desperdicio no?**

**Ydran: JAJAJA nadie parece soportar a Pilika, a mi me cae bien… nunca le eh visto cómo una potencial rival para Tamao… Pilika solo busca aventura… JEJEE**

**De las hanagumis… no se si haré su aparición… no se muy bien cómo hacer sus personalidades… pero de Lyserg no te preocupes… el esta en camino ^^**

**Christall: NO ME MATES! Christall! ****Por favor no! pero es que la historia será muy dramática O: la verdad la prometida me da un poco de lastima… por que ya sabemos que Ren tiene ojos solo para una cierto chica de cabello rosado.**

**Stellar BS: AJAJAJAJA XDDDD, huy pues la prometida te dejará más que solo un dolor en la barriguita… estoy segura de ello… será PURA MALDAD D:**

**No en verdad no, siempre veo el lado humano de todos mis personajes. (PUFF sigo hablando cómo si fueran míos) Pues pégale a tu instructor de tenis… o te consigues a otro. : S **

**BAAAAH Pilika es un chiste, igual que su hermano.**

**Bueno tendré en mente que si no me comentas estas muerta… ^^º trataré de hacer contactos con la armada para que te salven.**

**Tamao-Kazama: por que las prometidas siempre lo arruinan todo… y en un drama… todos tienen que sufrir :D … las ardillas son seres mágicos… nunca lo olvides C:**

**Kamisama-san: JEJEEJ GRACIAS.**

**Ken-Ken: muchísimas gracias.**

**Echizen-Mia: Si, Inglaterra es muy bonito.**

**ReN-TaO: WOAH! Tú eres a lo que se le llama una fanática…**

**World. Is. Mine: gracias ^^**

**IchigoRUKIA: UFA… ¿eres una pervertidilla no?**

**Rose: Ya continúe tranquila (=**

**Junengrey: Muchas gracias, no Pilika solo esta aquí para ayudar y recibir ordenes ;) …pero… No seras por casualidad… Jun the phantom? La que hace un doujinshi de DIGIMON? **

**Oo Nelliel oO: OJOJO y ni sabes lo que se le viene realmente al pobre chino… ¿Qué hizo el pobre para acabar en una malvada autora cómo yo?**

**Si definitivamente esta pareja es muy buena para escribir… deberías intentar un fic ^^ lo leería con gusto, se escriben solos, te lo prometo, yo no se cómo es que empecé la historia ni lo que voy escribiendo… solo sale en el momento S:**

**JEJEE muchas gracias ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Queridos lectores, tengo una mala noticia, mi hermana no me deja usar más el computador de, *COF, COF* **_**nuestra**_**pieza, así que mi laboriosa madre mandó a arreglar el computador averiado que tenía…**

**Aun así, el Internet esta defectuoso.**

**Mi hermana es tan injusta, conste que somos 5 hermanos.**

**-"Los derechos de autor, definitivamente no son míos… cómo si yo tuviera la imaginación para crear SHAMAN KING"- bufó AKEEMI**

Capitulo 5

Botón florecido flotando en el incansable mar.

Por que el es cómo el mar… se siente bien y refrescante, pero en cualquier minuto… te atrapa y se vuelve peligroso.

Cuando las olas revientan, llegan hasta tus pies y tú te confías y te acercas, pero rápidamente se desplaza hacía atrás para no ser alcanzado completamente.

Un mar tan inalcanzable… así era Ren Tao definitivamente.

Tamao limpiaba unos trastos en la cocina mientras escuchaba a los demás charlando en la sala.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo difícil que era llegar realmente a Ren Tao…

Luego se sonrojó al pensar que en la noche tendrían una… salida… o algo, lo que sea juntos…

-"¿Cómo le haré para que confíe en mi?"- susurró Tamao mirando el agua caer del grifo.

-"JIJI, vas por un largo camino Tamita"- rió detrás de ella la voz reconocible como Yho Asakura.

Tamao se dio vuelta dejando el plato que estaba lavando, cerró el grifo y con un suspiro se apoyo contra el mueble.

-"Si lo se señor Yho…"- dijo algo triste.

Viendo la expresión de tristeza a Yho le dio un poco de pena Tamao, después de todo, siempre la quiso bastante… pero nunca se lo demostró lo suficiente. Se acercó y tomó de las manos a Tamao.

-"Pero si eres tu, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien"- Yho le sonrió mientras le decía palabras de valor.

Tamao se sonrojó y animadamente asintió –"¡SI! Si lo intento con todas mis fuerzas lo lograré"- dijo entusiasmada apretando sus manos con las de Yho.

Yho se alegró y tranquilizo al ver a una Tamao más feliz pero de repente su cara se oscureció, siendo percatado por su acompañante.

-"¿Señor Yho?"- buscó la mirada del trigueño.-"¿Se encuentra bien?"-

El la miró blanco cómo papel –"A-ahora que lo pienso… ¿Quién cocinará si tu no estas Tamita? ¡Que Ren no te lleve!"- dijo con cara de suplica el morocho.

Tamao se sonrojó y lo miró extrañada tratando de disimular su sonrisa.

¿Qué Ren Tao se la llevaría?

¿De su hogar…?

Sintiendo a la vez un tanto de triste nostalgia y tocando con suavidad la mesa, pensó en todos los buenos momentos que siempre tenía en ella… tantas risas, tantas peleas… tantas emociones y recuerdos surgían en esta casa… si la tuviera que abandonar… se sentiría un tanto triste.

Pero ligeramente...

Los labios de Tamao se comenzaron a curvar para arriba…en una bella sonrisa… sabía lo posesivo que era Ren con lo consideraba suyo… ¿pero tantos podrían llegar a ser sus celos como para que el Rey Shaman ya tuviera en mente la idea de Tamao desapareciendo de su vida?

Dio una pequeña carcajada mientras acaricio el rostro de Yho con su mano –"No se preocupe señor Yho"-

-"¿Ya terminó la reunión afectuosa?"- dijo frío Ren desde la puerta

-"Ya, Ya, tranquilito Ren…no te pongas celosito… tu sabes que no le haría nada a Tamita, mis manos ya están atadas… ¿Recuerdas que estoy asado? Perdón, digo casado"- rió Yho con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

Ren le echó una mirada fulminante y luego observó que tenían las manos entrelazadas, miró con odio las manos, casi con una honda maligna que lo rodeaba, y los chicos tuvieron que separase avergonzados y un tanto asustados de Tao.

Luego de soltarse las manos Ren miró a la chica que sintió que una chispa la recorría y con eso la sangre le hirvió y sus mejillas se coloraron, Yho vio esto y río, pero Ren solo se acercó a la chica y la tomó cuál saco de papas sobre su hombro.

-"¡R-REN!"- dijo ella roja golpeando delicadamente la espalda del susodicho para ser soltada.

Pero el la ignoró y pasó por la sala principal donde todos estaban sentados viendo tele y charlando, ya con los gritos de Tamao llamaron la atención de la despreocupada Ana, y los metiches hermanos.

-"¿Ren que haces con la pobre Tamao?"- dijo un poco preocupado Horo-Horo.

Ren lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

-"UYUY~ ¿van a hacer cosas picantes?"- dijo juguetonamente Pilika

-"¡PILIKA!"- gritaron al unísono, Horo y Tamao que todavía era cargada contra su voluntad.

Ren se detuvo y giró a Pilika, ambos se miraron largo rato bajo la tensa atmósfera, que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo, incluso cuando Yho pasó de la cocina a la sala se mantuvo callado mirando el concurso de miradas.

Luego Ren le sonrió con esa sonrisa desafiante a Pilika y se dio vuelta, para caminar, abrir la puerta y salir afuera.

-"SIP, definitivamente harán cosas picantes"- rió felizmente Pilika.

-"últimamente eso es lo único que te importa Pilika, las cosas picantes"- suspiró el mayor de los hermanos –"Deberías ser más señorita, y dejar de pensar esas cochinadas"- dijo Usui masajeándose la cien.

-"Pero ella tiene razón, Ren tenía en mente cosas picantes"- le dijo Ana mirando la tele acostada mientras cambiaba de canal y perezosamente se rascaba con un pie la otra pierna.

Todos giraron a verla impresionados.

-"Acuérdense de que puedo leer la mente idiotas"- susurró Ana.

-"AHHHH"- y todos asintieron cómo alumnos a una profesora.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Mientras en una carretera, en una camioneta negra, iban dos hombres, uno conduciendo muy atento, y el otro vagando su mente y mirando a los hermosos paisajes que Japón le otorgaba.

Bajo la ventana, sintiendo cómo sus cabellos se mecían con el viento, dio un gran respiro y lleno sus pulmones del buen aire del pequeño país.

Se giró a su compañero con una sonrisa.

-"Estoy muy entusiasmado por llegar a la casa de Yho"- comentó feliz.

-"Pues creo que los chicos también se alegraran de verte"- le contestaron, pero sin contacto visual por que lo mantenía completamente en la carretera.

-"¿Es que acaso hay más personas que solo Yho y Ana?"- preguntó sorprendido.

-"Según los mensajes de la señorita Tamao, pues si"- sonrió mientras daba vuelta en una curva.

-"¿Tamao?"- lo miró confundido.

-"¿No te acuerdas de ella? ¡La dulce niña que cocinaba y se hacía cargo de la pensión!"-

Al que iba en asiento de copiloto se le iluminaron los ojos y levanto las cejas en sorpresa –"¿La de cabello rosa?"

El conductor asintió pero riendo añadió –"Pero ya no es tan niña"-

-"Eso me entusiasma mucho más"- con la sonrisa plantada en su rostro se volteó al paisaje, mientras que el conductor se preguntaba que pasaba en esos segundos por la cabeza de su acompañante.

-"Tengo un poco de sueño, lo siento pero no creo que pueda hacerte compañía todo el viaje despierto"- susurró apoyando su cabeza con un chaleco.

-"No te preocupes hombre"- rió el conductor feliz –"No queda mucho para llegar así que duerme tranquilo"- pero cuando se volteó a ver, el joven a su lado ya había largado a dormir cómo una pluma con su fino y elegante rostro.

-"Vaya… cada vez que lo veo es más apuesto"- suspiro el conductor.

Luego arrancó lo más rápido posible… no quería perderse un segundo más de las locuras que deberían estar pasando en la pensión.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

En China en ese instante algo también sucedía

Sonrió complacida, viendo sus 4 maletas listas para el viaje, todas muy hermosas y detalladas.

Se sentó arriba de una, cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

-"Señorita, la señora Ran la esta llamando, y el jet esta listo"- dijo un sirviente vestido en ropa típica china.

-"Dile que voy enseguida, y llévense mis maletas"- le respondió al sirviente sin mirarlo al rostro mientras seguía meditando.

-"Claro señorita"- el sirviente inclinó la cabeza y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

La chica se paró y fue a uno de los hermosos muebles de la habitación, uno para arreglarse con un espejo en el, llenó de leve, elegante y sutil maquillaje.

Miró su reflejo y lo tocó apenas, luego recogió un peine muy delicadamente y comenzó a arreglarse.

-"Tengo que verme bien para Ren cuando llegue a Japón"- rió levemente, y dejando de lado el peine se paró, se puso sus tacones y partió a ver que quería la señora Ran, pero antes dándole una última ojeada a la foto arriba del velador a un lado de su cama.

-"Eres mío"-

Cerró la puerta, demostrando que otra se abría a su destino

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

El sol seguía radiante…

Japón estaba en un día hermoso, esos días en los que te sientes lleno de energía y ganas de salir a jugar al parque con el perro que tienes encerrado y prometiste a tu madre siempre alimentarías, pero no mantuviese tu promesa. ¡Un día tan hermoso!

Ya devuelta en la pensión Asakura, en el jardín de atrás, se encontraban sentados el significado de polos opuestos personificados en seres humanos.

Arriba de la roca donde se encontraron… y sintieron por primera vez esa química.

Tamao miró por el rabillo del ojo a Ren que la miraba directamente con sus ojos miel, incapacitándola para devolverle la mirada.

-"Hey…"-

-"¿S-Si señor Ren?"- tartamudeó un tanto asustada Tamao.

-"Mírame…"- susurró el.

Ella se giró y en el mismo instante, sintió que sus labios eran invadidos, por otros más fríos y ágiles.

Sentados la tomó de la cintura y la otra mano la pasó delicadamente por la espalda de la chica, haciendo que esta sintiera esa chispa que la extasiaba.

Enseguida ella devolvió el beso acariciando su espalda y tomándole la nuca acariciando su pelo oscuro con desesperación y ansias.

La echó contra el suelo con rudeza, dándole un pequeño golpe a Tamao en la espalda haciéndola abrir su boca en protesta, pero lo único que logró fue que Ren Tao tuviera la gran oportunidad de introducir su lengua en ella.

Primero Tamao gimió en desagrado hasta sentir una sensación placentera, cuando se comenzaron a mover a ritmo y sintió el aroma de Ren invadiéndole.

Ahora se daba cuenta…

Ren estaba marcando algo…

Una nueva etapa en su vida.

Que la estaba haciendo madurar… y cambiar cómo persona… tratando de ser más valiente… de impresionarlo, de mejorar cómo persona… de ayudarlo a él a mejorar…

Siguió correspondiendo el beso sintiendo que sonreía, Ren paró un segundo y la miró.

-"¿Por qué sonríes así?"- preguntó el confundido.

Ella rió melodiosamente antes de responder –"Es que creo que usted me gusta mucho"- dijo con rubor y una sonrisa sincera, tan adorable que Ren tubo que girar su rostro para que no vieran su rubor.

Luego siguieron besándose, pero Tamao echó un gemido de dolor.

Abriendo los ojos cómo plato se distanció de Ren, tocó su labio inferior donde tenía sangre, luego lo miró a él… no estaba sorprendido, había sido intencional.

-"Eso es lo que pasa… si me haces sentir celoso"- dijo el mirándola un tanto fastidiado.

Ella suspiró, Ren Tao… podía ser infantil…

Lo miró con puchero –"No es mi culpa que sientas celos de cada hombre que se me acerca"-

El sonrió –"No solo hombres, sino que de cualquier cosa que se te acerque"- dijo acariciando los cabellos de la chica y pasando su pulgar por la herida.

-"Solo yo puedo dañarte"- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Ella lo miró desconcertada… que podría significar eso…

-"Ya es muy tarde, si no entramos te resfriarás"- susurró el más para sus adentros que para ella.

El chico se acercó a dar un beso y ligero cómo mariposa y se paró dándole una mano a la chica, esta la tomó y de la mano fueron caminando a la pensión.

-"No se te vaya a olvidar que hoy en la noche saldremos"- dijo demandante.

Ella asintió con las mejillas coloradas, y corriendo las escaleras subió a su habitación a ponerse la tenida más bonita que había pasado la noche planeando con Pilika.

-"Me daré un baño, luego cocinaré con el buzo puesto y después de dejar la cena lista me pondré la ropa"- pensó en alto, mientras Pilika enrollada en una toalla entró a buscarla.

-"¡Vamos Tamao! Ana nos esta esperando ya en las termas"- anunció feliz, mientras pasaba una mano por su recto y corto cabello.

-"¡AH! ¡Claro Pilika!"- respondió Tamao con una toalla ya envolviendo su cuerpo.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_-"Con tu encanto, es casi imposible de que mi hijo no te vea cómo a un igual, o por lo menos capacitada y con cualidades para estar contigo"- dijo la señora vestida con finísima ropa china, sentada sobre un cojín de seda, con diseños de flores y con un abanico entre sus finos dedos cubriéndole el rostro, solo dejando ver sus ojos._

_Sentada también en un cojín del mismo diseño, la escuchaba atenta la invitada, que tragaba un sorbo de té de su taza de porcelana, y luego lo dejaba arriba de una diminuta mesa que se encontraba entre ambas mujeres._

_Ambos ojos se conectaron._

_-"Ya debes de saber que mi hijo es un testarudo ¿Verdad?"- dijo con este tono amargo y a la vez hermoso la mujer del abanico._

_-"Si, pero cuando eh entablado conversaciones con él, eh recapacitado muchos de mis errores… así que de ahora en adelante, yo quiero provocar la misma sensación en el… le haré madurar, lo haré pensar, lo convertiré… en un hombre"- sonrió con su pálida cara mientras respondía, a la ama y señora de la casa._

_-"Igual… cómo ya debes saber los ideales de Ren, sobre que nosotros, sus padres siempre estamos en su contra y haciendo planes que el no quiere seguir… tal vez no acepte enseguida la realidad, intentará ser hostil, para eso, en esa emergencia… debes usar esto"- y le pasó una pequeña bolsita._

_La chica la recibió con una reverencia y la abrió, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara… una sonrisa… que no daban buenas noticias para el futuro de Ren._

_-"No creó que sea necesario, pero muchas gracias"- dijo guardando la bolsita._

_La madre asintió satisfecha –"Se nota que eres la indicada…harás de Ren un Tao más firme, puedes marchar"- y apuntándole a la chica con el abanico la dirección, la chica se paró y salió por la puerta…_

_-"Ya casi… estoy a punto de conseguirte… Ren"-_

Mirando por la ventana del jet pensó en los últimos minutos que estuvo en China, luego giró y sonrió complacida a la revista en sus manos –"_Bodas, Vestidos y Pasteles"- _ y tarareando una canción.

-"Ya pronto llegaré"- pasó sus dedos por el vestido que encontró más apropiado para ella.

-"A la pensión Asakura"-

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

La chica se echó una última ojeada satisfecha a su ropa.

Rió un poco pensando en que nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que usaría este tipo de ropa… se acordó de ese tiempo, cuando siempre ocupaba la misma simple camisa, blanca y opaca… con sus jeans gastados… y sus sandalias.

¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a usar kimonos de bonitos y refinados diseños?

¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a dejar su cabello crecer?

¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a maquillarse y a preocuparse por su apariencia?

¿Cuándo se volvió una mujer?

Se sonrojó, y sacudió sus pensamientos de cuando tenía apenas catorce… ahora ya tenía 17… y era la encargada de la pensión Asakura, su hogar, junto al señor Yho y la señorita Ana.

Miró el espejo, sus curvas… traía un hermoso vestido blanco mucho más arriba de las rodillas, era corto y escotado… bastante… con bonitos bordados de rosas rosa, con unas mallas negras que le quedaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Llevaba un bolerito negro por si refrescaba y unas hermosas sandalias negras a juego, con unas cintas que giraban entorno a su tobillo hasta encontrarse en un punto.

Tomó su cartera blanca y lentamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Se puso un poco de brillo labial mientras bajaba las escaleras, prefería mantenerse natural, así que fue lo único que se aplico en la cabeza además de sus pequeñas perlas blancas en sus orejas.

Llegó abajo y caminó por el pasillo, hasta la sala. Abrió la puerta y sentados se encontraban Ana, Pilika y Horo-Horo.

Horo se quedó estático, sintiendo un flujo de calor acumulándose en sus mejillas, sintió que el estomago le dio una vuelta y pequeñas hormigas caminando por su brazo.

Tragó duro y pidió a dios que su cara no se viera tan desesperada cómo en ese momento se sentía.

¿Esa no podía ser la simple niña que siempre les cocinaba, esa que sonreía tímidamente… la que se alegraba cuando llegaban todos vencedores a casa, verdad?

-"¡WAOH!"- saltó Pilika de su cojín con cara de asombro. –"Escogimos juntas la tenida y todo para que te vieras genial, ¡pero no sabía que tendrías esas curvas para adornarlo!"- chifló Pilika, acercándose a Tamao y empujándola a sentarse a un cojín mientras la pobre Tamao se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba.

-"¡HEY HORO!"- le dijo con cara picante Pilika –"¡No te vayas a enamorar! ¡Que tiene dueño!"- rió para ver la cara preocupada de su hermano y dejar de reír abruptamente.

-"_Horo-Horo, ¡Ni se te ocurra! Ya sabes que no puedes hacer nada…tu rival… sería uno de tus mejores amigos…y ella ya esta lo suficientemente confundida con Ren"- _pensó Pilika mientras sentía en parte culpabilidad en su interior de que su hermano se estuviera enamorando, de la pequeña Tamao… que siempre fue desapercibida… y nunca nadie realmente la vio.

-"_Si la hubieras notado antes… idiota… o por lo menos antes que Ren"-_

-"¡P-Pilika!"- dijo con rubor Tamao –"N-No molestes a el señor Horo-Horo, yo no le gusto"- sonrió con disculpas al chico de pelo celestazo que la miró con cierto dolor.

Tamao miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio que Ana… ¡tenía cara de sorpresa!

¡No traía en su semblante esa cara de poker de siempre!

Tamao siguió observando a Ana sorprendida mientras la rubia, giraba sus ojos a la puerta y su cara de asombro pasó a ser una de angustia, luego volvió su mirada a Tamao con un leve sonrojo que Tamao no pasó por desapercibido para luego girar su rostro a otro lado cómo tratando de evitar algo.

Tamao giró su rostro hacía donde Ana miró unos segundos atrás, y ahí entrando a la habitación estaba Yho.

Yho giró a ver a los chicos sentados y sonrió –"Hola Horo, hola Pilika, hola Anita, hola-…-… ¿eh?... ¿Tamita?"- Yho miró sorprendido a la chica que tenía un fulgor impresiónate en sus mejillas.

-"¡Wow! ¡Mírate! ¿Cuándo fue que de un botón pasaste a ser una hermosísima flor?"- rió sutilmente Yho mientras tomaba de la mano a Tamao para que esta se levantara y el pudiera darle un vistazo.

-"Estas bellísima"- sonrió él.

-"Y-yo, e-esto… y-yo"- Tamao se atragantaba con las palabras, de pequeña en sus sueños el señor Yho le decía cumplidos así… no sabía que responder.

Tamao miró por el rabillo del ojo a Ana otra vez esta los miraba con un poco de preocupación.

Yho tomó las suaves manos de Tamao en las suyas –"Estas echa toda una dama"- susurró sonriente Yho en la oreja de Tamao haciéndola estremecer.

-"No se supone que los hombres cortejen a las mujeres así de pervertidamente, menos si sus esposas están viéndolos a cinco centímetros"-dijo alguien de la puerta.

Yho rió despreocupado mientras abrazaba a Tamao por la cintura esta saltaba por los fríos brazos del trigueño.

-"Cuídame a Tamita con tu vida, no encontraremos jamás a alguien que cocine cómo ella"- y con eso la soltó, y sin darse cuenta Tamao inconscientemente corrió a al lado de Ren que estaba pensando en algo, y saltó sobre este.

Sintió unos brazos atrapándola, y ella acomodó su cabeza en su pecho.

-"¡Ren!"- dijo feliz contra la camisa del chino, mientras este se sonrojaba por la actitud infantil de esta y pasaba un brazo para corresponder débilmente el abrazo.

Los demás se quedaron viendo en silencio, ambos hermanos con ojos cómo plato –"_¿D-Desde cuando…ellos son… así de íntimos y expresivos?"- _ambos hermanos se preguntaron. Mientras Yho reía cómo de costumbre su tranquilo –"JIJI"- y Ana miraba con su cara de poker.

-"Ya nos vamos"- gritó Tamao mientras estaban con brazos unidos ella y Ren abriendo la puerta.

-"Que tengan un buen día"- gritó el resto del grupo mientras El pequeño botón que floreció y la ola de mar inalcanzable salían unidos por la puerta.

**AJAJAJAJAJA ¡Si que me esforcé esta vez ¿no?**

**Últimamente me ah estando rodando por la mente… no me gusta el titulo de mi fic… creo que lo cambiare, así que se me ocurrió una idea brillante.**

**Pensé… -"OH dios… me da una latita escoger el título… ¿Por qué no dejo que mis lectores lo elijan?"-**

**Y mi plan es… que el mejor título será escogido… lo escribes y escribes lo que te gustaría ver en el próximo capitulo, será la cita de Ren y Tamao, si te gustaría que fuera en el parque de diversiones… en un hotel… ya sabrán donde quieren que vayan el par.**

**Así que concursen ^^**

**RESPUESTAS:**

**Stellar BS: Si, ser hermana de Horo es un PLUS para Pilika, de verdad un BONUS… KJEJE…**

**Te gustó la parte de Yho con Horo, JEJEJE me preocupaba que no se entendiera :) **

**Cierto, si la vida real fuera cómo en los fics, tendrías a Ryoma Echizen de príncipe del tenis de profesor… el es tan sexy *¬* **

**¡SI! Que viva el Ren x Tamao**

**Cariños aceptados ^W^ con mucho gusto**

**DimeSando: JAJA ^^ ¡emocionada por salir primera! Bueno, ya veras lo que pasará… y quedará cómo yo suelo decir… la **_**crema… **_**gracias por el REVIEW, me emocionan mucho. ;_;**

**Christall: WUJUUUUUUUUU me diste un plazo de vida más largo, y por ello te deje un capitulo más LARRRGGOOO todavía. Si, se siente lastima de la prometida, pero no la lamentes mucho… que en algún momento querrás matarla y ver su sangre esparcida por cada rincón. Que bueno que te guste leer mis fics, eso quiero, que a la gente le agraden… y hablando de los fics de VOCALOID, eh estado un poco des inspirada… ya pronto vendrá a mí alguna idea para ese fic.**

**Junengrey: WHOA! Es un honor que me leas, cada vez que entró en mi computadora estas en cada página posible… entre mis amigas eres famosa, cuando les digas que lees mi fic morirán… literalmente. UFAAA, ¿Se viene con opening y ending? ¿Así de producido? Me muero por verlo ^^, a oye una pregunta, siempre quise saber si Takeru iba a terminar con Hikari… soy una fan sicótica de la pareja…. Y encontré tu doujin buscando cosas de ellos xD…**

**Pues la arpía… que se siente sola y emo… ¡Ya lo veras!**

**Ken-Ken: muchísimas gracias sabio :)**

**Kamisama-san: Si, bastante difíciles debo admitir.**

**Rose: O_O… OMG**

**IchigoRukia: Pues aquí esta, gracias por el review**

**World. Is. Mine: JAJAJA, aquí esta.**

**Ren-TaO: CIETO, ¿Quién no tiene una obseción con Ren? Es TAAAN sexy.**

**Azuleja: muchas gracias, ;) que bueno que te gusten mis fics, lo apreció mucho.**

**Yalira Uchiha: ¡SI! Se desperdició, si hubieran terminado juntos ahora ellos serían ricos :( por que yo les mandaría todo el día mi mesada.**

**Paty: JEJEJE, te creo, te creo… todos somos súper fans de Ren. Así que aquí la continuación.**

**Tamao-Kazami: NO Lo SE, **_**SORE WA HIMITSU DESU, **_**es un secreto, y pronto será revelado. No te mueras de antemano.**

**Oo Nelliel oO: Claro, nadie más infantil que el pobre Ren Tao, SI, yo te apoyo 1000300% con tu proyecto de fic para esa pareja, si nesecitas ayuda… no necesitas ni llamarma, estaré en tu ventana óuò**

**Así que sigan leyendo hasta el próximo capitulo, y no se olviden de concursar :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Otro más, saben… no tengo colegio… por que tengo un problema respiratorio… y no es algo físico, es por una cosa mental… es muy extraño, pero la psiquiatra me dio una licencia hasta el próximo martes…**

**Si no continuó el fic, es por que probablemente morí.**

**-"SHAMAN KING, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece a mi, JOJOJO, y ellos agradecen.. si no, PUFF que cosas les haría hacer"- Akeemi-Chan. **

.

Capitulo 6 La cita

El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban… simplemente era un día perfecto.

Nuestra preferida Tamao miraba el camino mientras iban caminando junto con nuestro querido Ren Tao. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, lo había notado enseguida en cuando habían salido… él estaba demasiado apuesto… ¡Demasiado, tanto que fastidiaba!

Caminaban y a cada segundo sentía un suspiro tras otro de las jovencitas, madres y hasta ancianas que los veían juntos, claro estaba que no eran suspiros de cansancio, si no más de esos que pones con una mirada soñadora y te sientes satisfecho con el mundo y lo bello que es… y obviamente lo bello que era Ren Tao.

El traía puesta una camisa gris mao y unos pantalones negros, traía por si acaso una chaqueta negra en sus manos, y unos zapatos negros. Su camisa tenía uno bordes amarillos típicos chinos color similar a sus ojos que solo hacían resaltar más a estos.

Tamao infló sus mejillas y frunció el ceño en forma divertida mientras Ren Tao la miraba divertido y sorprendido –"¿Por qué pones esa cara?"-

-"¡Es que llamas mucho la atención! ¡Creo que ya hemos visto demasiadas viejitas desmayarse por tu mirada, demasiado para su propio bien!"- dijo un tanto molesta mirando a las chicas que los seguían con la vista.

-"Acostúmbrate"- sonrió con arrogancia –"Nosotros los Tao siempre llamamos la atención, y ahora que estas a mi lado, no serás la desapercibida de siempre"- rió mientras se adulaba.

-"_Egocéntrico…"-_ susurró ella siendo escuchada por Ren.

El solo sonrió arrogante –"Paliducha"- respondió divertido mientras ella lo miraba un tanto indignada.

Ren miró con cara amenazadora a los chicos que miraban con cara adormilada a Tamao, espantándolos y haciéndoles correr devuelta a sus casas meterse en sus camas y lamentar haber salido ese día de sus casas. Tamao podía ser tan ciega sobre cómo la gente la veía que no notaba que ella también llamaba bastante la atención del sexo opuesto. Tanto que abecés le molestaba.

Subió sus hombros despreocupado mientras suspiraba, no era su culpa, el tenía buen gusto y se enamoró de una chica extremadamente bella y femenina.

La miró de reojo, ese vestido le quedaba estupendo y ni el podría negárselo, se veía hermoso, mientras su pelo que ahora llegaba más debajo de sus hombros se mecían con el viento haciéndolo sonrojar y mirar hacía otro lado… el no solía ser así… sonrió para si mismo, por eso la adoraba, con ella no podía ser el duro difícil y pervertido Ren.

Tamao iba caminando sonriente a su lado cuando sintió su mano calentarse, se asustó un poco y la miro, luego a Ren, le estaba tomando de la mano, ella sonrió adorablemente y respondió el apretón.

Llegaron de las manos a la entrada.

-"WHOA"- dijo felizmente Tamao soltando a Ren de las manos y mirando entusiasmada.

-"En verdad es más grande de lo que me imaginé"- dijo Ren con amos ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

Tamao se giró a ver su rostro –"¿Es que nunca ah venido a un parque de diversiones?"- preguntó Tamao impresionada.

-"La verdad no, mis padres nunca me dejaron, creo que alguna vez pedí ir pero siempre me mandaban a entrenar para ser cabeza de la familia"- dijo en un tono muy normal mientras volvía a tomar la mano de la chica con naturalidad –"Entremos"- y se la llevó a rastras mientras Tamao la miraba con cara de preocupación.

-"_¿Cómo es posible que nunca haya venido a un parque de diversiones?"- _pensó angustiada mientras se imaginaba que tipo de padres le habían tocado a Ren, y que tipo de infancia tuvo.

-"¿Tu ya habías venido?"- preguntó Ren que le pasaba las entradas al encargado.

Tamao asintió con una sonrisa –"Es uno de mis lugares preferidos, la primera ve que vine estaba con el señor Yho, el dijo que quería venir y me quiso traer con él, fue muy amable… habré de haber tenido unos 6 años, me entusiasme mucho con la idea de salir junto al señor Yho, me compró un helado y nos subimos a las tasitas ya que los otros juegos me daban miedo, fue tan considerado siendo que el había querido ir por la montaña rusa, fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraban y veían gente riendo, niños corriendo con globos y madres regañando.

-"¿Y las siguientes veces que viniste?"- preguntó Tao tratando de esconder la sonrisa amable que se formaba cuando la veía feliz.

-"Ah"- miró cabizbaja –"Fue cuando me enteré del compromiso de el señor Yho con la señorita Ana"- dijo volviendo con su sonrisa. –"Después empecé a venir cuando me sentía sola"- rió cubriendo su sonrisa con su mano.

Guardaron un silencio mientras Ren sentía ese rencor a Yho por dejar a Tamao así, apretó su puño con fuerza mientras la arrastró a una pequeña cafetería.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de afuera, que tenía una de esas típicas sombrillas con rayas verde celestazo y blanco.

Tamao miró sus manos en su regazo, la cita no estaba yendo cómo esperaba, Ren había echado humo cuando se puso a hablar de Yho.

Llegó una camarera y se quedó estática cuando vio los ojos miel de Ren.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres bombón?"- y le guiñó coquetamente el ojo al china ignorando completamente a Tamao.

-"Quiero un café oscuro con leche, sin azúcar"- respondió frió sin mirar a la camarera ni una sola vez con los ojos fijos en el menú.

Tamao miró con el ceño fruncido a la mesera ¿Es que se suponía debían las meseras coquetear con las citas de las otras chicas?

-"¿Y tu que quieres?"- dijo de forma ruda la mesera sin siquiera mirarla.

El ceño de Tamao se profundizó, por lo menos podía mirarla mientras le hablaba, suspiró y decidió responder –"Quiero un jugo de frutilla por favor"- tratando de que no se le marcara la cien.

-"Hn"- respondió grosera la mesera y partió en busca de las órdenes.

-¿Y… hablando de la niñez, que tipo de programas veías?"- preguntó Tamao tratando de entablar conversación.

-"Nunca miré la tele… no me lo permitían… decían que influiría en mi rendimiento"- respondió el cómo si de nada se tratase, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza, haciéndolo parecer totalmente des interesado.

Tamao se tensó, no tenían mucho de que hablar… Ren no parecía querer dejarse conocer. Intensifico la mirada de sus manos en su regazo mientras jugaba incómodamente con el vestido.

Ren vio lo que hacía y suspiró –"Igual nunca me pareció realmente divertida… me párese estúpido sentarse horas delante de una caja sin hacer nada productivo… en realidad no se cómo le hace Anna para estarse ahí todo cómo zombi"- dijo con una sonrisa irónica – mientras sus hombros se echaban hacía delante haciendo ver que estaba más interesado en la conversación.

-"¡J-Joven Ren!"- le reprochó Tamao con un sonrojo tratando que una risita maliciosa no se le escapara.

-"Vamos, sabes que es verdad que se pasa el día tirada cómo una vaca reprochando a los de- ¡AUCH!"- gritó el Tao acariciándose la nuca.

-"¿Pasó algo?"- preguntó preocupada Tamao levantándose levemente del asiento.

El le hizo un seña con la mano para que se relajara –"Estoy bien, solo sentí que me golpeaban con piedras"-

La mesera llegó en ese momento.

-"Toma"- dijo mientras depositaba el jugo sin mucha delicadeza haciendo que saltaran gotitas y mancharan el vestido blanco de Tamao, la pelirosa rechinó los dientes y la miró con cierto odio.

-"_**Gracias**_"- respondió con ironía Tamao haciendo que Ren abriera los ojos en sorpresa y su sonrisa pasara a una maliciosa.

-"Y para ti bombón, tu café con mucho cariño"- dijo haciendo enviándole un beso imaginario. Tapándose la boca y luego lanzando un soplido con su mano en dirección al Tao.

El frunció el ceño –"¿Querrías dejar de decirme bombón? No se quien diablos te has creído para tratarme así, ten dignidad mierda, es a las sueltas feas cómo tú que no soporto, mejor ve a seguir trabajando… _camarera_"- dijo con una arrogancia y sonrisa maliciosa, mientras fruncía el ceño tan poderosa que Tamao tubo que tragar duro y sentir un temblor en su espalda.

La camarera quedo atónita, se sonrojó con el ceño fruncido y levemente se dio vuelta hasta entrar en la cafetería.

-"R-Ren, no tenías que ser así de duro con ella"- dijo Tamao suavemente.

-"Ella se lo merecía por no saber trabajar cómo se debe, la servidumbre inútil es solo una patética existencia de vida"-

Así estaba el típico Ren de antes… el que hablaba de erradicar a la humanidad… que veía a todos cómo inútiles…

-"Además ella te molestaba ¿No?"- dijo con una mirada juguetona Ren haciendo a Tamao sonrojar.

-"_No-No sabía que el podía hacer ese tipo de expresiones… ¡Que injusto!"- _Pensó Tamao viendo la infantil sonrisa del chino.

Ambos tomaron sus bebidas y fueron en busca de las atracciones.

-"¿Y si nos subimos a ese?"-

-"P-Pero es muy alto y aterrador"-

-"Entonces aquel"-

-"P-pero es muy rápido y grande"-

-"¿Tal vez ese de allá?"-

-"E-Es demasiado riesgoso y-y es verde"-

Ren la miró extrañado –"¿Y que diablos con que sea verde?"- preguntó rudo mientras sentía era golpeado por otra piedra. Miró con enojo hacía atrás pero no había nadie.

-"E-Es que- e-el v-verde, es un color"- respondió Tamao mirando con cara azul la montaña rusa.

-"¿No me digas que les sigues temiendo a las atracciones del parque?"- preguntó resignado y con un suspiro Ren.

-"N-no, es que acabamos de tomar refrescos y-y podría afectarnos al estomago"- dijo Tamao mirando con gotitas de sudor los juegos.

Tamao negó con la cabeza en desesperación y suspiró cómo se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo cerca de la pelirosa.

-"¿Y a que quieres subir entonces?"- preguntó mirándola los ojos mientras ella se sonrojaba y apretaba más las mano del chino, mientras con la otra señalaba un juego. –"OH NO"- negó con la cabeza Ren –"A ese no me subo"-

-"¡Por favor! ¿Por mi?"- dijo ella soltando su mano del agarre de Ren y juntándolas cómo si rezando se encontrara.

-"Ni lo pienses-AUCH-"- otra piedra le dio en la cabeza.

Ella le miró con ojos de perrito, y el no pudo negarse, entonces ella con animo tomó de su mano y corrió eufórica al juego.

El señor que manejaba el juego se quedó mirándolo choqueado, cuando llegaron al primer lugar de la fila –"¿U-usted también subirá?"-

Ren le dio su mejor cara satánica –"**Si, ¿Algún problema?**"- el tipo del juego comenzó a sudar frió y Tamao a temblar.

Luego se sentaron y el juego comenzó, rápidamente Tamao puso sus manos en el objeto de metal y comenzó a girar cómo loca. –"¡Vamos Ren! ¡Ayúdame a girar!"- pidió ella mientras rebosaba de alegría al sentir su cabello mecerse.

-"No, tu me metiste en este juego bobo en donde uno mismo tiene que girar así que tu giras"- dijo el cruzándose de brazos.

-"¡Vamos no es tan malo estar en las tasitas giratorias! ¡Son muy divertidas"- dijo Tamao mientras reía libremente haciendo a Ren sonrojarse.

Ren poso sus manos sobre las de Tamao –"Mejor saca tus mano, que si giramos, giraremos de verdad"- dijo sonriendo con maldad el de cabello oscuro"-

Tamao lo miró horrorizada –"OH, No me digas que, ¡No por favor!"-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde Ren giraba la tasita con toda su fuerza, la gente que estaba en a fila miraban sorprendidos y preocupados la velocidad de la taza, mientras Tamao pensaba que iba a morir y se agarró con su vida.

-"¡Así es mucho más divertido!"- rió con malicia mientras alunas tuercas salían volando y las tazas chocaban unas contra otras dejando el peor desastre de la historia en las tacitas giratorias.

Al salir, se les vetó la entrada a Ren y Tamao de por vida en las tacitas.

Ren solo les sacó la lengua mientras pasaba una mano por los hombros de Tamao –"Igual sus malditas tazas estaban mal echas"-

Tamao se tambaleo y sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se giró y se encontró el rostro emocionado de Ren –"¡Tenías razón, fue muy divertido!"- y el chino rió dejando a Tamao helada.

Tamao se sonrojó y sintió su pecho llenarse de un sentimiento tan embelesador que se puso a reír a carcajada ligera ahí en medio de la gente con el frívolo Ren Tao.

¿Quién diría cómo el destino lograba hacer cosas tan locas como estas?

Cosas tan locas cómo lograr que la tímida Tamao, la regular chica de solo 17 años de edad… quedara completamente flechada por el chino Ren Tao que se encontraba a su lado.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa en la pensión Asakura, no podían evitar morderse las uñas.

-"¿Si no me equivoco… todos queremos saber lo que esta pasando entre ellos dos no?"- preguntó Pilika seria mientras todos los sentados se miraban cómo si de un asesinato se tratara.

-"¿Pero que le haremos, no podemos invadir su espacio personal?"- razonó Yho.

-"AGH ¡ya me harte de quedarme a preguntarme que están haciendo!"- gruñó Horo, que de un golpe se paró y sacó un chaleco azul marino del armario.

-"¡¿Adonde crees que vas hermano?"- preguntó Pilika.

-"A espiarlos, ¿A dónde más iría?"- dijo irónico, mientras abría la puerta y se marchaba, luego de un rato sintió unos pasos detrás de el, se paró y noto a Pilika, Yho y Ana detrás.

-"No puedes quedarte con todo el cotilleo tu solo ¿verdad?"- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-"JIJIJ, la verdad es que me traen curiosos esos dos"- respondió Yho rascándose con vergüenza la nuca en forma de excusa.

-"Yo soy la que los detendrá de cometer estupideces que arruinen la cita"- dijo Anna, la voz de la razón.

Todos corrieron a toda velocidad para alcanzar a la pareja. Llegaron al parque y compraron entradas para todos, pasaron por una tienda llena de mascaras y cosas para celebrar, todos se cubrieron menos Anna que se rehusó a usar una.

-"Hay, eres tan aguafiestas"- comentó Horo-Horo mientras giraba sus ojos para demostrar desagrado y aburrimiento.

Solo recibió una mirada acecina, y con ella se quedó callado.

Los encontraron conversando, sentados juntos en un pequeño café.

-"AWWW… Ren esta haciendo que ella se sienta incomoda"- dijo Pilika con un puchero escondida tras un arbusto junto a los demás.

-"Es un estúpido…"- murmuró amargado Horo.

-"JIJIJI, vamos Horo, no te enfades con Ren y dale una oportunidad, sabes que no es tan malo, tratará bien a Tamita cuando se casen"- rió Yho dándole una palmadita en la espalda al de pelo celestazo.

-"Es un estúpido"- volvió a repetir más amargamente.

Yho lo miró confundido, ¿Por qué se enojó más?

Anna miró a Yho de soslayo –"Si tan solo supieras…"- susurró volviendo su mirada a la pareja.

-"¡Además, no adelantemos hechos! ¿Quién dijo que acabarían casándose?"- reprochó Horo.

Yho cerró los ojos y sonrió de forma placentera, casi cómo si se encontrara en ese minuto en el mundo de los caramelos –"Ay… Tamita de esposa debe ser un sueño…"- cuando sintió un pellizco. –"¡Anita! Sabes que solo te quiero a ti, lo decía por Ren"- dijo espantado por la fuerza del pellizco.

-"_Más te vale…_"- pensó Anna mientras se sonrojaba y miraba la afable sonrisa del morocho.

-"¡SHHH!"- los silenció Pilika. –"¡Miren lo que pasa, una mesera esta seduciendo a Ren!"- gritó un tanto exaltada Pilika.

Vieron cómo la mesera le hacía ojitos y daba guiñitos al Tao con Tamao enfrente, mientras el solo veía el menú y Tamao miraba con un odio poco característico en ella a la mesera.

-"¡Ay pues! Tamao ya se enojo"- murmuró Pilika.

Luego la mesera se fue y entablaron conversación, los chicos se acercaron más para oír.

-"¿_Y… hablando de la niñez, que tipo de programas veías_?"- preguntó Tamao tratando de entablar conversación.

La escucharon todos atentos. Esperando la respuesta del de pelo color noche.

-"_Nunca miré la tele… no me lo permitían… decían que influiría en mi rendimiento_"- respondió el cómo si de nada se tratase, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza, haciéndolo parecer totalmente des interesado.

-"¡Ese cerdo desgraciado no le hace caso mientas habla!"- refunfuñó Horo.

-"Ya hermano, cálmate, ¡Lo que pasa es que el por lo menos tiene modales al comer!"- le respondió Pilika con una sonrisa picarona.

-"¡Ya vas a ver tu niñita molestos-!"- no alcanzó a responder por que Yho le tapó la boca.

-"Están haciendo mucho ruido, nos van a descubrir"-

Ambos bajaron sus miradas apenados.

Tamao se tensó, Intensifico la mirada de sus manos en su regazo mientras jugaba incómodamente con el vestido.

-"Ese estúpido"-

-"Ya deja de decirle estúpido, ¡Estúpido!"- contestó su hermana.

-"Ya paren ustedes dos, parecen niñitos peleando todo el rato, me tienen harta, eh venido por que sabía alguno de ustedes idiotas iban a arruinar esta cita, y ambos ya deben de saber que estos dos tienen algo pasando hace mucho, no lo arruinen tarados"- Anna estalló en enojo.

Ren suspiró –"_Igual nunca me pareció realmente divertida… me párese estúpido sentarse horas delante de una caja sin hacer nada productivo… en realidad no se cómo le hace Anna para estarse ahí todo cómo zombi_"- dijo con una sonrisa irónica mientras sus hombros se echaban hacía delante haciendo ver que estaba más interesado en la conversación.

Todos se callaron al comentario de Ren. Hubo un silencio incomodo.

-"¡_J-Joven Ren_!"- le reprochó Tamao con un sonrojo.

-"_Vamos, sabes que es verdad que se pasa el día tirada cómo una vaca reprochando a los de_- ¡_AUCH_!"-

Anna se había enfurecido, y había recogido varias piedras del suelo lanzándoselas al chino –"¡Toma maldito cerdo desgraciado, yo te defiendo y mira lo que dices estúpido arrogante!"- gruñó la rubia mirando con odio y rencor al chino.

Todos miraban asustados a Anna, nadie sabía que hacer cuando ella realmente se enojaba.

Yho se armó de valor –"Anita, b-bonita, amorcito mío, s-suelta las piedras por favor"- tartamudeó sin empalideciendo al ver cómo la mirada de su esposa lo penetraba.

Ella suspiró y botó las piedras.

-"Más tarde me vengaré"- dijo mirando directamente al chino que sintió algo en su espalda.

-"¿_Pasó algo_?"- preguntó preocupada Tamao levantándose levemente del asiento.

Luego la cita transcurrió llegó la mesera, ren la amenazó, se pararon, caminaron cómo 2 horas en busca de algún juego pero al parecer ninguno les gustaba por que no se subían a nada.

-"¿_Y si nos subimos a ese_?"-

-"_P-Pero es muy alto y aterrador_"-

-"_Entonces aquel_"-

-"_P-pero es muy rápido y grande_"-

-"¿_Tal vez ese de allá_?"-

-"_E-Es demasiado riesgoso y-y es verde_"-

Ren la miró –"¿_Y que diablos con que sea verde_?"- preguntó rudo mientras sentía era golpeado por otra piedra. Miró con enojo hacía atrás pero no había nadie.

-"¡Hermano, no le tires más piedras!"- le regañó Pilika.

El sonrió engreído –"Es que esa si que se la merecía"-

Corrieron escondidos nuevamente para alcanzarlos, Se habían subido a las tasitas giratorias, pero Ren no tenía una cara muy amigable que digamos. Después el decidió tomar la dirección de la taza.

Los cuatro observaron en pánico.

-"¡OH NO! ¡Ren la matará!"- dijo con pánico Pilika.

-"¡Debemos hacer algo!"- apoyó su hermano.

Cuando las tazas ya se habían descarrilado todas, y hecho todo un desastre Tamao y Ren se fueron de ahí, los chicos los siguieron desde más atrás.

Ren solo les sacó la lengua mientras pasaba una mano por los hombros de Tamao –"_Igual sus malditas tazas estaban mal echas_"-

-"Yo cortaría con el y lo golpearía"- susurró Horo.

-"Hay hermano, si tan solo fueras un poquito más inteligente."- suspiró Pilika.

-"Hay que ver cuanto pelean ustedes"- murmuró divertido Yho.

-"Ya me duele la cabeza con todos ustedes"- dijo desperada Anna con su cara de poker.-"pero es verdad, Tao se ah vuelto un peligro para Tamao"-

Tamao se tambaleo, pero se giró y se encontró el rostro emocionado de Ren –"¡_Tenías razón, fue muy divertido!"-_ y el chino rió dejando a Tamao helada.

Y no solo a ella, si no que a todos los seguidores también, todos sintieron en su pecho una sensación que los llenaba, Ren estaba sonriendo de verdad, hasta Anna miraba con los ojos abiertos y un leve sonrojo.

Todos se miraron unos a otros con caras apenadas.

Tamao se sonrojó y se puso a reír a carcajada ligera ahí en medio de la gente con Ren Tao.

-"Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos ¿No creen?"- susurró maduramente Yho, a lo que todos asintieron, volviendo a casa.

Fue un día bastante loco para todos ellos.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Tamao y Ren entrelazaron los dedos sin mirarse a los ojos, ya era de noche y tenían que volver a la pensión.

Sin duda alguna había pasado una memorable noche.

Tamao sacó de su cartera blanca una cámara digital, y vio una foto que se había tomado con Ren… sonrió acarameladamente y la volvió a guardar tras apagarla.

-"Joven Ren"- susurró ella, mientras sentía el frío de la noche en su piel.

-"Hm."- murmuró el haciéndole entender que le hacía caso.

-"Me la pasé muy bien"- sonrió cuando sintió a Ren parar en seco y dejar de mirarla a ella.

Ella se giró, ya habían llegado a la pensión Asakura, pero lo que Ren miraba tan intensamente era la camioneta negra enfrente de esta.

La puerta de conductor se abrió, y la chica sonrió, soltó la mano de Ren y corrió dar un abrazo.

-"¡Señor Ryu!"- cantó alegre Tamao mientras el mencionado la giraba en lo alto –"¿Cómo a estado?"- preguntaba mientras estallaba en melodiosas y pequeñas carcajadas.

-"¡Tamao! No sabes cuanto te extrañé"- La miró de arriba abajo –"Eh estado genial, pero verte así me hace sentir mucho más feliz, ¡que bonita te vez! ¿Cuál es la ocasión?"- luego miró para atrás abriendo sus ojos cómo plato y dejando lentamente a Tamao en el suelo.

-"J-Joven Ren"-

El chino miraba extrañado la situación, jamás pensó que estos dos fueran tan amigos. –"Ryu"- saludo Ren con un movimiento de cabeza tan simple, y con su sonrisa arrogante.

Pero en ese minuto la otra persona que acompañaba a Ryu se bajó de la camioneta –"¿Ya llegamos a la pensión Asakura?"- preguntó mientras tapaba su bostezo y miraba a la gente reunida con los ojos de par en par. Para luego sonreír con dulzura.

Tamao se hecho un poco para atrás mientras Ren miraba impresionado.

-"¡Joven Lyserg!"-

****

**¿Alguien esperaba a este par en la camioneta?**

**No lo creo, todos estaban muy preocupados por la…**

**CHAN, CHAN… prometida…**

**Pero, les debo alertar, que ella no es la única que deja estruendos por donde pasa, estimados lectores.**

**Bueno, y la ganadora fue: RenTaO**

**¡GRACIAS A LOS QUE CONCURSARON!**

**QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE EL NOMBRE DE AHORA ES… POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Respuestas:**

**Paty: si, tener hermanos es complicado, gracias por comprender ;)**

**Chritall: Si, y la cita fue en el parque de diversiones, la prometida… PUFF… ya sabremos de ella… ¿Es todo un misterio no? AJAJAA, ¿Qué hará cuando se enteré de la cita?**

**¿Será tan malvada cómo todo el mundo piensa?**

**KlaraDlK: Gracias, si, es un Ren nuevo y mejorado.**

**DimeSando: Pues, espero te haya gustado la cita, y de la prometida es lo que todos se preguntan… ya veremos, gracias por comentar ^^**

**StellarBS: JAJAJA, estudiar es una lata ^^… ¡Sin PC! ¿Qué clase de padres tienes? ;_; **

**UFFF… es que este Ren derrite a cualquiera xD**

**Que bueno que te alegre el día, yo siempre espero tu comentario y muero de la risa.**

**Pues la cita llegó y ya esta aquí, ¿Ahora que hará Lyserg? Es la pregunta del millón.**

**¡Si! No odies a Pilika, ¡Ella es amiga de Tamao :) y si Tamao la quiere, nosotros también ^^**

**PS: WAJAJA! Entonces yo me quedo a Ryoma cómo personal trainer y tu a Ryoga… y tienes razón… ese niño esta para que le den.**

**PS: falta de originalidad? Pues mi perro se llama Martín, por que un compañero me cae mal… y lo trato peor que a mi perro…**

**Yalira Uchiha: Pues, Tal vez si, tal vez no… ¿Quién sabrá quien es ella? Si, Tamao da la sensación de querer protegerla… es TAAAN adorable W es una de esas pocas personajes que son adorables y no odio por amar al protagonista platónicamente…**

**Si, definitivamente el final de la manga… es mierda…**

**Junengrey: UJUJU… no sabemos nada de los planes de la prometida… pero ¿Y los de Lyserg? **

**Oo Nelliel oO: ¿que pasó con tu cuenta? DIOS DIME QUE NO AH SIDO BORRADA**

**Pues yo seguiría con la línea del manga para el fic, esta tan lleno de fics de universos paralelos, que tratando de mejorar el final de mierda que hay es una gran consolación… Ren Tao gay… gay… GAY ¿GAY? WTF ¡Mi cerebro! O**

**No puedo imaginarlo… lo veo Tan pervertido y mujeriego que se me hunde la guata de escuchar sea Gay xD**

**Pues, si estas falta de creatividad no te culpo… tengo mis otros fics congelados… creo que si subo me mataran por la demora, hace mucho que no le subo a Voca LEN WUAJAJA XD pero el título ya esta no te preocupes.**

**Ken-Ken: AWWW… eso es todo lo que puedo decir ^^, lastima, me gustaba tu titulo… pero el otro cómo que me dio más cosita **

**Ren-TaO: ¡Felicitaciones! Ganaste, y cómo pediste fue la cita en el parque de diversiones, espero hayas gustado de la idea y el capitulo.**

**Rose: JEJE.**

**IchigoRukia: Gracias.**

**World. Is. Mine: muchas gracias.**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A REN TAO POR GANAR EL CONCURSO.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pues cómo en los sábados lo hago actualice… mira que estoy llegando a un punto donde ya me entré en los personajes que no pensaba llegaría a obtener jamás…**

**Shaman King ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic no es comerciable y lo hice con el único propósito e entretener.**

Capitulo 7

Sorpresas

Abrió los ojos y una alumbrosa sonrisa se adornó en su rostro, una sensación de sencilla satisfacción la permitió salir de su cama con total tranquilidad mientras cantaba despacio.

Vaya que le gustaba cantar, tras bañarse y vestirse con un kimono celeste, la chica madrugadora salió al patio con una escoba, no con la precisa meta de barrer si no más mirar el cielo y las nubes.

-"Las nubes son, lentas al dispersarse"- susurró mientras las seguía con la vista y un leve viento del sur le anunció lo fresco que estaba.

Su cabello se meció mientras sus mejillas y nariz se coloraban por el frío.

Se acercó a la roca donde solía pensar y se sonrojó tras pensar las cosas que había hecho con Ren sobre esta. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse el pensamiento de la cabeza, no podía ponerse a soñar cosas pervertidas, eso no era de señoritas.

Luego sonrió y comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna que estaba rondando por su mente mientas barría.

-"Vaya, tienes una hermosa voz"-

-"¡EPP!"- chilló Tamao por el susto soltando la escoba dejándola caer, mientras su piel erizaba y se daba vuelta rápidamente.-"J-Joven Lyserg, no me asuste así, creo que casi me da un infarto"- rió Tamao que se agachó a recoger la escoba.

-"Es bastante fácil de sorprender"- susurró el con su amable sonrisa y estirando una mano ara ayudar a la chica recobrar su compostura.

Ella rió con simpleza y aceptó el gesto.

Tamao se puso a pensar en la noche anterior, había llegado el joven Lyserg, eso les tomó a todos por sorpresa… pero sin más y cómo toda buena encargada de pensión le ofreció una habitación.

Aquella noche Ren había recibido una llamada de China, lo sabía por que cuando lo llamaron ella se encontraba en su habitación sentada n la orilla de su cama conversando un poco con el antes de ir a dormir… la persona que llamó fue Jun, y parecían ser malas noticias al ver cómo el joven chino se tensaba más y apretaba su celular cada vez más fuerte.

-"_¡Esos hijos de puta!"- _gritaba el furioso por el teléfono.

Tamao miraba preocupada, al parecer Jun trataba de calmarlo por cómo Ren respondía.

-"_¿Y cómo mierda quieres que me calme? ¡Sabes cómo me pone que tomen decisiones de __**MI **__puto futuro sin mi consentimiento! ¡Además no es de un asunto para tomárselo a la ligera Jun!_"- gritó Ren mientras se paraba.

Tamao presenció silenciosamente los segundos que Ren Tao callaba para dejar a su hermana contestar.

-"¡_Hay un problema aquí Jun! ¡No es momento de preguntarme si encontré a una chica linda!"-_ regañó a su hermana por el teléfono tras esperar la respuesta de esta y ponerse colorado –"_Sabes que me molesta que me engañes_"- susurró tras suspirar y murmurar un adiós.

Giró a mirar a Tamao que lo miraba parpadeando un poco perpleja.

El pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró pesadamente –"_Sabes… mejor hablemos mañana, estoy un poco cansado"-_ Tras eso la chica saltó de la cama y salió tras la puerta sonantes no olvidar su beso en la frente de buenas noches de Ren.

Tamao salió de su pequeño recuerdo al escuchar a Lyserg llamando su nombre.

-"¿Esta bien? Estuvo ida por un largo tiempo"- preguntó respetuosamente Lyserg

Los ojos de Tamao se enfocaron en el de pelo verde y sonrió un poco nerviosa –"Perdón me quede pensando en algo… ¿Desea entrar y que le sirva algo?"- preguntó servicial cómo de costumbre.

El la miró con una sonrisa adorable, una que solo él podía dar –"No, estar aquí a su lado afuera me sienta muy bien"-

Tamao se sonrojó y pretendió barrer mientras el inglés se sentaba en un piso a mirarla.

Jun caminaba por unos elegantes pasillos chinos con su paso marcado y rápido, una mirada seria adornaba su semblante.

Recordaba completamente la conversación de la noche anterior con su hermano, y ya era hora de que empezara a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Aquella noche Jun había decidido llamar a Ren para ver cómo le iba a su hermanito pequeño. Hizo una llamada a larga distancia a Japón. Además tenía unas malas noticias que sabía no serían del agrado de su hermanito.

-"Ren, te consiguieron una prometida… escuché a unas de las damas de compañía de mamá hablar de aquello… a parecer se dirige a donde tu estas"- dijo Jun con una voz seria.

-"_¡Esos hijos de puta!"- _gritaba el furioso por el teléfono.

Jun conocía perfectamente las reacciones de Ren, ahora ya se debería de haber paradazo apretado fuerte el teléfono en sus manos con un ceño bien marcado, así que intentó calmarlo –"Ren tranquilo…"-

-"_¿Y cómo mierda quieres que me calme? ¡Sabes cómo me pone que tomen decisiones de __**MI **__puto futuro sin mi consentimiento! ¡Además no es de un asunto para tomárselo a la ligera Jun!_"- gritó Ren.

Jun se sorprendió por lo dicho y pestañó desconcertada cuando una maliciosa sonrisa se escurrió por su rostro –"¿Así… que por allá hay algo lindo que no quieres dejar?"- dijo en un tono picaron mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabella sabiendo que respondería su hermano.

-"¡_Hay un problema aquí Jun! ¡No es momento de preguntarme si encontré a una chica linda!"-_ regañó Ren.

-"Yo nunca hable de ninguna chica"- giró Jun en su sillón aún con esa sonrisa marcada.-"Pero si la quieres tanto y la tomas tan a pecho… Haré lo que este a mi alcance para cancelar este compromiso y que te quedes con la chica"- rió por lo bajo imaginándose ya a un sonrojado Ren.

–"_Sabes que me molesta que me engañes_"- susurró él tras suspirar y murmurar un adiós.

Jun se colocó frente a una hermosa y detallada puerta fabricada de bambú. Por ayudar a su hermano haría cualquier cosa.

La abrió y se inclino ante la figura ante ella.

-"Perdonen mi interrupción, pero vine a hablar del matrimonio planificado para mi hermano Ren"- habló tras terminar la reverencia.

Ambas figuras la miraron.

-"Sabíamos te enterarías… eres demasiado astuta"- rió con delicadeza y cubrirse el rostro con su abanico de diseños hermosos.

-"Madre…"- susurró Jun mirándola a los ojos.

-"Esto es por el futuro de la dinastía Tao"- respondió con una potente voz el hombre de ojos dorados.

-"Padre…"- murmuró luego haciendo contacto visual con el nombrado.

-"Sabes que cómo futuro líder de la dinastía debe tener a lo mejor y solo lo mejora su lado Jun"-insistió Ran bajando el abanico y mirando seriamente a su hija.

-"Pero cómo saber si realmente lo es… tal vez hallan mejores"- respondió con cortesía Jun y sin intención de insultar.

-"Lo dudo"- respondió En –"Esa chica tiene todo lo que buscamos…y es necesario que Ren ya se casé, pasó la edad prometida de su casamiento… y debemos estar seguros de tener a los siguientes herederos en honor a os ancestros y nuestras costumbres"- anunció En con voz ronca.

-"¿Y si Ren trae algo mejor?"- Jun se las ingenió para contestar.

Hubo un silencio.

-"Entonces habrá que ver…"- murmuró En dándole un fin a la conversación.

Solo dios conocía esos sentimientos en ella…

Fue la primer vez que pensó podía estar solo con alguien seriamente, su corazón se acalambraba solo con un simple roce de sus manos…

Pero ella no sabría si el si quiera la veía…

Es decir, ella podía llegar a ser fuerte y desidia cómo quería, podía mostrar perseverancia… en sus ojos se notaban decisión cuando idealizaba algo en su mente.

Pero cuando se trataba de el, sus piernas se volvían de jaletina y sus manos comenzaban a sudar en tanto su cabeza palpitaba y un sonrojo se asomaba.

¿Por qué solo él podía causar esa sensación en ella?

Había estado con muchos, y cuando ella dice muchos, eran **muchos**.

Pero ninguno le afectó de tal manera que cómo él.

Aguantar la tentación de lanzarse sobre el y regalarle una ráfaga de besos por toda la cara, abrazarlo tanto cómo si su vida dependiera de ello…

Solo le daba un punzón en el estomago… el recordar que no podía, no se atrevía… con el su valentía se esfumaba cómo el agua se le escurría de las manos en ese momento.

Cerró el grifo del agua tras lanzarse nuevamente un poco de agua fría al rostro.

Miró su reflejo decidido con esa sonrisa en su rostro tan característica de ella.

Le enseñaron desde niña que si quería algo lo tenía que conseguir con sus manos… luchar por ello con todas tus fuerzas… y que esa es la forma más gratificantes que hay de obtenerlas, nada más satisfactorio que esa sensación… y ella creía plenamente en lo que su madre le enseñó.

Salió del baño y se topó con Anna.

-"¡Hola Anna!"- saludó animosa.

-"Pilika…"- miró Anna con sus ojos negros analizando a Pilika.

¿Has visto a Lyserg?"- preguntó con un sonrojo y su mirada decidida.

Anna alzó una ceja –"Esta abajo hablando en el jardín junto a Tamao"- contestó un poco curios ya que nunca había visto a Pilika conversar con Lyserg…

-"¡Muchas gracias!"- sonrió tras subirse un poco sus jeans y arreglarse su pollerita escotada en v roja.

No había visto a Lyserg en un largo tiempo… no se habían saludado pero Tamao le había informado de su llegada a la pensión.

Pilika bajo y lentamente se acercó a la salida, no quería parecer desesperada en salir, quería ser casual… cuando escucho a Lyserg reír harmoniosamente.

Lentamente deslizó la puerta para encontrarse a ambos chicos sentaos y hablando de lo más relajados, a Pilika la pellizco el espíritu de los celos… ella nunca logró establecer una conversación así con el inglés. Y los miraba con el ceño fruncido y una estaca en el corazón…

Sabía no debía dudar de su amiga que sentía ya algunas cosas por el joven chino… pero no se podía contener por la desconfianza a Lyserg…

No sabía que pensaba… que habitaba en la mente de los hermosos ojos esmeralda que la cautivaban… y por eso el miedo… ella predecía a los hombres antes de que si ellos pudieran pensar lo que hacían… el sexo opuesto era su fuerte… todos menos a Lyserg, con su aire caballeresco y sonrisa amable… por su infinito odio a Hao… si lo conocía muy bien… siempre lo observó.

¿Qué era lo que el escondía tras esa caballerosidad? ¿Por qué esos ojos esmeraldas parecían demostrar todo lo que pensaba y a la vez guardar los secretos más oscuros de su ser?

Impredecible…

-"¡Ah!"- exclamó levemente Lyserg al ver cómo una pequeña flor de sakura caía en la rosa cabellera de su acompañante –"Tiene un pétalo en su cabeza"- rió casi cómo en un susurró mientras acercaba su mano a la cabeza de Tamao y gentilmente sacaba la flor.

Tamao se sonrojó al ver su mirada distraída pero seria… algo inexplícale de expresar… su rostro era…

-"Ya esta"- susurró acercándose y acariciando la cara de Tamao con sus finos dedos. –"Eres bellísima"- mostró una cara seria mientras la chica se quedo con los ojos cómo plato perpleja observándolo, no se podía mover.

Y el se acercó…

-"**¡No la toques!**"-

Tamao miró sorprendida y sonrojada a ambos, Ren y Pilika gritando al unísono.

Pilika había deslizado con tal brutalidad la puerta del jardín que la destrozó entera y Ren estaba con su cuchilla apuntando a Lyserg con un ceño fruncido inimaginable.

-"Esta bien"- rió Lyserg algo divertido por la situación solo logrando fastidiar más al chino que le apunto a la garganta con la lanza.

-"Parece que ganas confianza rápido ¿eh?"- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-"Es que la señorita Tamao es tan bella que no me puedo resistir"- dijo sintiendo el arma acercarse pero aún con su semblante sereno.

Pilika sintió un retortijón en el estómago con las palabras de Lyserg y lo miró angustiada, sabía que no era culpa de Tamao… Lyserg fue quien se le acercó… y eso solo la hacía sentir peor, si Tamao hubiera sido hubiera tenido alguna excusa para pensar que tenía posibilidades con Lyserg y enfadarse con Tamao…

Sintió vergüenza… ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Echarle la culpa a su amiga por no tener el valor de confesarse a Lyserg? Unas lágrimas comenzaron a forjarse, no lo pudo evitar…

-"Pilika…"- susurró Tamao.

Pilika salió de sus pensamientos y vio tres cabezas mirándola, una con preocupación otra con confusión y preocupación y una con un aire des interesado alzando una ceja y un tono de interrogación marcado en sus ojos.

-"Ah… perdonen… yo no… no quería"- dijo sonriendo mientras sus lágrimas caían incontrolablemente –"Ah… no puedo parar"- dijo riendo un poco despistada, rascándose los ojos para que se detuvieran… pero su alma le dolía y ella sabía.

Su máscara desapareció y su sonrisa se quebró con desesperación los miró y corrió a dentro de la pensión para no continuar el espectáculo que estaba dando.

-"¡Pilika!"- murmuró alterada Tamao levantándose de su asiento.

-"¿Qué mierda pasó?"-preguntó un poco enfadado que había alzado su cuchilla, a Ren que no le gustaba ver mujeres llorar ya que se sentía incomodo y por eso hizo cómo si nada.

-"Yo…"-murmuró Lyserg levantándose para ir a ver que le pasaba a la chica.

-"Yo voy"- sonrió Tamao tocando su hombro para que se despreocupara y partió tras su amiga.

-"Sabía que con tu llegada dejarías todo mal"- dijo agrio Ren.

-"Siempre desconfiando de mi…"- susurró Lyserg meneando la cabeza cómo si no hubiera más remedio.

Lyserg luego abrió sus ojos cómo plato y se giró sorprendido a mirar a Ren, este se asustó al ver la mirada del inglés –"¿Qué mierda te pasa L-?"- gritó cuando fue interrumpido por el detective.

-"¿Estas enamorado de la señorita Tamao?"- preguntó serio haciendo a Ren sonrojar.

-"¡Pero que!"- dijo con un fulgor se rojo apoderándose de su cara.-"¿Por qué piensas **eso**?"- gritó Ren, ¿Acaso era él tan obvio?

-"Por cómo me prohibiste el contacto con Tamao, estabas lleno de celos, por eso estabas aquí cerca esperando a ver algún movimiento de mi parte sobre la señorita Tamao"- dedujo el gran detective.

-"Vaya que debe estar orgulloso tu padre"- sonrió con arrogancia Ren, sabiendo que Lyserg se volvió un detective igual que su familiar. Además que caso tenía seguir negándole a todos sus sentimientos por la chica de pelo rosado.

Lyserg sonrió desafiante –"Eso espero… hago lo que se puede"-

Ren lo miró serio –"Verdecito… no te atrevas a tocarla"-

-"Hum… así que salimos posesivos"- murmuró Lyserg rascándose la barbilla.

El Tao solo se dio media vuelta y susurró –"Ya te lo dije… no la toques"- y con eso saltó sobre el tejado sin inmutarse desapareciendo del lugar.

La chica deslizó la puerta y sus ojos rojos escanearon la zona buscando a la portadora de la siempre infalible sonrisa animada.

Pero se sintió una gran tristeza al encontrarse con la imagen de una mujer ideal abrazando sus piernas llorando a todo pulmón y con el cabello alborotado encima de su futón.

-"Pilika…"- murmuró Tamao acercándose mientras su amiga levantaba el rostro.

-"T-Tamao"- hipó Pilika con suma tristeza.

Tamao la miró con sus ojos llenos de cariño, ese abrasador cariño extenso cómo el mar infinito cómo el cielo y calido cómo el sol.

Pilika saltó y abrazó a Tamao sorprendiéndola, Pilika nunca lloraba, Pilika era fuerte. Tamao sintió su kimono empapándose, cómo Pilika respiraba con dificultad y se aferraba a ella con necesidad de un consuelo.

Tamao pasó sus manos por la espalda de Pilika tratando de relajarla, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-"¿Tanto así te gusta Lyserg?"-

Pilika se detuvo, levantó su rostro donde se veía como habían caído silenciosamente las lágrimas.

Pilika meneo su cabeza diciéndole que no.

-"No,… yo le amo"- respondió incluso sorprendiéndose a ella misma, las palabras salieron de sus labios cómo nubes que vuelan por el cielo. Pero… ¡Diablos que se sentía bien expresarlo!

Tamao miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par a su amiga –"L-Le amas… y casi, y casi lo beso… yo… yo lo siento mucho"- sollozó Tamao mientras lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Pilika rió secándose los ojos con su mano, ¡Basta ya de llorar!, con eso no se conseguía nada.

-"Vamos Tamao, no me vengas con que ahora lloraras tú… eres una llorona"- le dijo cariñosamente mientras despeinaba a la de ojos frambuesas.

-"P-Pero Pilika yo- yo casi le beso, no podía moverme, y-yo lo siento m-mucho"- Tamao fue interrumpida por el dedo que se posó en los labios de Tamao.

-"No te preocupes, tu no sabías nada… además el no conoce aún mis sentimientos… es natural que se fije en las chicas si yo no eh puesto de mi parte aún"- dijo guiñándole un ojo.-"Pero cuando menos se lo espera BAM, yo lo atacaré por la espalda y quedará tan enamorado de mi que no me podrá dejar ir jamás"- rió Pilika mientras pretendía su mano era una pistola y disparaba graciosamente.

Tamao rió también secó sus lágrimas, esa era la Pilika que conocía, la que adoraba e idolatraba.

Horo se veía a si mismo en una situación muy complicada… ¿Estos sentimientos en el le harían cometer un error gravísimo?

No, no quería… iba a arruinar toda su felicidad… la felicidad de su amigo…

-"¡¿Por qué siempre me enamoro de la menos indicada?"- gritó furioso Horo mientras con sus dos manos se despeinaba frenéticamente.

-"JE… si que eres entretenido de ver"- sonrió Anna con superioridad, la chica había entrado sin previo aviso a la habitación del peli-azul.

-"¡Ahora que lo pienso ustedes dos son cómo gotas de agua!"- gritó exaltado Horo señalándola con el dedo.

-"¿Nosotros dos?"- dijo en un tono molesto al ver el dedo acusador de Horo señalándola.

-"¡Si tú y Ren!"- gritó mientras volvía a despeinarse –"¡Ambos me vuelven locos!"- gritó el Anui.

-"Eres un idiota"- rió divertida… a veces ver el sufrimiento de otros le subía el ánimo a Anna, sobre todo en este momento que no sabía que hacer.

-"¡Annita!"- escuchó que la llamaban desde el pasillo, ella se tensó, conocía esa voz, la conocía mejor que nadie… esa voz era la razón de su problema.

-"¡Ella esta aquí volviéndome LOCO!"- gritó Horo-Horo revelando el escondite de la rubia de cabellos largos que le tiró un libro que vio a su alcance por acusarla. –"¡Y me ataca con libros! ¡Yho, por favor…VEN A DETENER A TU MUJER DEMONIO!"- gritó mientras trataba de esquivar los objetos peligrosos que la chica le lanzaba –"¡Y mierda que tiene puntería1"-

Yho deslizó la puerta con su sonrisa que parecía desprender flores, solo para recibir un librazo de Anna en toda la cara.

-"¿Pero que hice yo?"- preguntó de rodillas sobandose su rostro, preguntándose si la fuerza de su mujer no lo había desfigurado.

-"Nada, solo fueron mis reflejos"- dijo la rubia, mientras soltaba el despertador que tenía en mano y pretendí lanzar al chico azulado.

Horo-Horo escapó por la puerta dejando a los casados solos.

-"Anna…"- susurró Yho con cara y tono serio poco común en el… y el hecho de que la llamara Anna en vez de Annita también era una alerta.

Ella lo miró de soslayo y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-"Yho…"- murmuró ella haciéndolo saber prestaba atención.

-"Últimamente has actuado muy extraño… me estas evitando… soy relajado y sonriente, talvez un poco despistado, pero no estúpido"- respondió el morocho mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

Ella se tensó.

-"No es verdad"- mintió con descaro Anna mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Mientes…"- sonrió con angustia el trigueño.

Ella frunció el ceño –"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- preguntó incrédula.

-"Por que cada vez que me mientes respingas tu nariz"- señaló el su propia nariz con su dedo, la rubia se sorprendió de tal manera… ¿La miraba tanto Yho que se percataba hasta del último detalle de su ser? –"Te conozco… y tu me conoces… sabes que solo me abro a si contigo"- dijo Yho que se había acercado tan rápido y sin que Anna lo notara, y con una mano iba a tocarla pero esta saltó hacía atrás cómo si él fuera la cosa más peligrosa que hay en el mundo.

El la miró triste.

-"¿Lo vez?"- dijo el con su tono que hacía que a Anna se le partiera el alma, la chica se abrazó a si misma y se acercó a él, lentamente apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-"Es que… estoy asustada Yho…"- susurró Anna.

-"¿De que preguntó?"- preguntó tomándola de los hombros y levantando su mirada.

-"Estoy embarazada"-

**Respuestas:**

**Tengo saludos especiales para tres lectoras que me han estado apoyados desde siempre**

**-DimeSando**

**-Stellas BS**

**-Christall**

**DimeSando: Me alegre que te haya gustado la cita… ahora creo que si se viene lo fuerte… escribir cansa en verdad… **

**Sabes… debo agradecerte por siempre leer mis fics y comentar, eres una lectora de lo más apasionada y realmente me agrada escribir para ti.**

**ReN-TaO: Si ganaste, pero por favor no te enamores de mi ^^º**

**Stellas BS: HOLAS!**

**Ja, si me encantan cómo pareja, me parecen sumamente adorables…**

**Ren Tao… no existen palabras para describirlo :) es nuestra felicidad en el mundo fangirl, su cara grita por abrazos por el amor de dios!**

**Si? Se te acabo el estudio? A mi también! Mi psiquiatra (esa doctoraa que medica) Me dijo que mi enfermedad rara para respirar era debido a angustia y que me saltara los exámenes y pasara al próximo año ^^ **

**UFF… encerrarte en una bodega? Que estilo… a mi me encerraban en el closet TTuTT.**

**Por favor, Lyseerg es un caballero, y si no fuera por Ren, me lo comería a besos! (Claro si existiera) Puues ya viste a Pilika… creo que me emocione un poquito con ella…**

**PS: JAJA… motivación con los personajes de PoT ¡! - son adorables! Y es verdad! Si que te motivaría instantáneamente!**

**PS2: Te apuesto a que si tienes imaginación, ire a ver tus fics T.T**

**PS3: sabes debo agradecerte, nunca tuve a una lectora tan fiel, realmente! Es muy agradable escribir para gente cómo tu!**

**Christall: BAH!si esperabas a Lyserg? Yo pensaba que el era un misterio O.O… y que nadie sabría que llegaría con Ryu… Ren en las tazitas, pues estaba pensando en subirlos en una de esas montañas rusas, pero me imagine a una Tamao casi haciéndose pipí del susto… y ni pensarlo de una casa tenebrosa… entonces pensé… mHHHH… las tazitas! **

**Pobre prometida… no la emos ni conocido y ya la quieres meter en un saco y tirarla al río, JAUJAU que pasa si es buenita cómo Pilika? : ) O tal vez no?...**

**Yalira uchiha: que bueno que lo hayas encontrado divertido, a mi también me encantaron las tazitas ^^**

**Ken-Ken: Gracias**

**Rose: JEJEJEJEJE muchas Gracias**

**IchigoRukia: Emmmmm…. Si, jajajja gracias por el comentario.**

**World. Is. Mine: JEJEJEJE, gracias por comentar es un agrado.**

**Kamisama-san: Gracias n_n**

**EchizenMia: Pues Lyserg, no creo que sea un peligro tan grande verdad?**


	8. Chapter 8

**KYU, ¡Llegamos al octavo capítulo! ^^ Es todo un logro…**

**Soy una de las pocas que actualizan…. n_nº ojala más personas se animaran a escribir Ren x Tamao…**

Capitulo 8

La verdad… Prometida.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, había una atmósfera digna del polo sur… el silencio era la única compañía de los jóvenes en la mesa.

Y cada uno tenía sus buenas razones y motivos.

En primer lugar… Yho que miraba a Anna con una enorme sonrisa, tan feliz, mientras ella lo miraba blanca cómo papel.

Razón… guardaban en secreto el embarazo de Anna.

En segundo lugar… hace unos días había, Lyserg trató de lanzarse a Tamao… haciendo a Ren enfurecerse con el oji-esmeralda, y reventar en llanto a Pilika… además de desconcertar a Tamao.

Y bueno… Horo-Horo solo sufría las circunstancias de enamorarse de quien no se debe… pero al no tener ninguna pelea con nadie, tenía un no merecido silencio glacial en la mesa también.

Ryu sin embargo no sentía la tensión del ambiente. Y comía de lo mejor.

-"¿A-Alguien quiere un poco de la tartaleta de frambuesa que hice?"- preguntó Tamao en un susurró un poco nerviosa por el silencio.

Todos levantaron el rostro.

-"¡Claro Tamao!"- dijo feliz Ryu.

-"¡Si!"- gritó emocionado Horo-Horo, el cerdo, mientras su hermana le golpeaba la cabeza.

-"¡Tienes que pedir por favor mongo!"- negó con la cabeza –"No se de donde sacaste esos modales…"- habló con tono decepcionado la hermana.

Tamao cubrió su sonrisa y partió a la cocina, con un paso lento y ágil.

Ryu sonrió –"Tamao si que se ah vuelto una señorita…"-

Lyserg asintió feliz, mientras Horo miraba dudoso a Ren para ver si podía asentir también, pero al ver los ojos dorados brillar con odio a Lyserg tragó duro y decidió permanecer callado.

Anna se levantó perezosamente.

-"¿Done vas Annita?"- preguntó con una sonrisa demasiado feliz hasta para el, Yho.

-"Hay mucha gente… me duele la cabeza… iré a tomar una siesta…"- respondió con ojos negros cansados, el morocho asintió.

-"Hey, Yho… ¿No estas más feliz que de costumbre?"- preguntó extrañado Horo mientras Pilika asintió.

Yho se sonrojó y puso una cara sonrojada, luego puso otra de sus pasivas sonrisas en su rostro –"JIJIJI~"- río rascándose sus cabellos castaños.

-"Ya escúpelo, nadie quiere verte montando un espectáculo por esto"- preguntó desinteresado Ren Tao tomando un poco de su leche mientras Ryu a su lado le sonreía a Yho.

-"¡Annita esta embarazada!"- gritó feliz.

Ren, que al escuchar la noticia escupió su leche en la cara de Ryu que estaba con cara de asombro, Horo cayó al suelo por la sorpresa mientras, se escucharon unos cuantos platos romperse. Lyserg y Pilika saltaban emocionados felicitándolo.

-"Cuando le dijiste al señor Yho que lo escupiera, no pensé que tu también lo harías"- susurró enojado Ryu limpiándose el rostro con unas servilletas –"Y tanto que odio la leche… ¡Soy intolerante a la lactosa!"- susurró molesto.

-"Yo tampoco planeaba escupir nada"- gruñó el molesto mientras se limpiaba la boca con su mano. –"Además, Yho ¡Cómo mierda no avisas antes que es algo importante!"- gritó enojado Ren.

-"JIJIJI~ pero tu me dijiste que lo escupiera, y eso hice"- respondió Yho aún con su sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¡No se peleen, es tiempo de celebrar!"- dijo emocionada Pilika mirando a Yho con brillo en los ojos.

-"P-Pilika… no creo que sea realmente necesario que tu celebres nada…"- susurró con cierto temor Horo-Horo.

-"¡A callar hermano! ¡Tengo que hacer la lista de compras para la celebración!"- gritó emocionada Pilika escribiendo cosas en una pequeña lista que sacó de su bolsillo –"¡Hay que hacer un baby-shower!"- gritó emocionada levantándose de un salto y corriendo exclamando cosas que los chicos no podían comprender.

-"¿Y desde cuando lo sabes Yho?"- preguntó Lyserg apoyando ambos codos en la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos mirando con interés a su amigo.

-"Ayer, cuando Anna se metió en el cuarto de Horo-Horo, ella se enojó y empezó a lanzarle libros. Escuché que Horo gritaba por mi ayuda y fui, hace rato estaba buscando a Annita, pues había estado actuando extraño estas semanas…"- contó feliz.

-"¿Con que estabas aterrado con Anna?"- preguntó Ren en tono de burla al peli-azul.

-"¿No lo estarías si esa rubia mujer demonio te estuviera lanzando libros a ti?"- le gritó con cara de terror el Ainu.

Por la cara de Ren, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados, se pudo haber supo nido que lo estaba meditando –"…"-

-"Y cuando Horo salió, Annita me miró sumamente asustada, luego nos empezamos a abrazar cuando se puso a llorar-…"- el pobre trigueño no pudo continuar, por que una sandalia le había llegado al rostro, la sandalia de su querida prometida.

-"No tienes por que ir andando contando cosas a la ligera Yho"- gruñó Anna.

-"¡La mujer demonio ataca de nuevo!"- gritó aterrado el Usui para recibir la otra sandalia en su rostro.

-"¡Y a ti te escuché la primera vez que lo dijiste!"- lo miró con sus fríos ojos negros.

Pilika dejó de correr –"¿Dónde esta Tamao?"- se preguntó a ella misma, siendo escuchada por el chino que se había parado por todo el desorden.

Ren entonces se acordó de que la chica se había prometido traer una tartaleta de fresas que nunca llegó, haciendo ningún ruido, entró silenciosamente en la cocina. Para encontrarse a una Tamao agachada de espaldas a él, recogiendo pedazos de un plato caído. Ese había sido el sonido a platos rompiéndose de hace un rato cuando Yho había anunciado la noticia.

-"¿Por qué te demoras tanto?"-

Tamao sintió que se le salía el corazón de la boca por el repentino susto, rápidamente llevó sus manos a sus ojos y los limpio en un vano intento, Ren tenía ambas cejas erguidas en una V.

Luego se dio vuelta con una amable sonrisa tras botar los pedazos del plato que tenía en las manos.

-"¡Ren! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"- río tranquilamente tratando de encubrir el echo de que sus ojos estuvieran lagrimosos y rojos.

-"¿Por qué lloras?"-

Tamao, se sorprendió internamente al ser descubierta –"¡Pero que dices! No estoy llorando, estoy muy feliz…"- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

-"Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras?"- el chino más que preguntar exigía saber la razón.

-"Yo no, Y-yo no…"- Tamao trataba de negarlo, cando sintió que sin querer lágrimas empezaban a caer silenciosamente cayendo por su rostro hasta el suelo.-"¿EH? No sé porque lloro, no tengo razón alguna, lo prometo"- sonrió extrañada mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

Ren la miró con una cara preocupada y desaprobatoria, sin al mismo tiempo perder su aire superior. Tomó a Tamao de la cintura y la subió la mesa de tirón, enseguida se puso entremedio de las piernas de la chica mientras a esta llegaba un sonrojo prometedor y aún sintiendo que era extraño, algo que el simplemente no haría, la abrazo…

-"¿R-Ren?"- tartamudeó Tamao odiando lo extraña y chillona voz que salió de ella mientras sentía su corazón fuerte contra su pecho, casi cómo si le estuviera dando un ataque ahí mismo.

-"No me mientas"- susurró en su oído con tono amenazador, la pobre chica sintió su respiración y una honda de electricidad de la bajo por la columna.

Luego Tamao se apoyo en el pecho del chino, Tao notó cómo temblaba y al reto su camisa se comenzó a empapar, trató de separarle de si para ver su rostro, pero ella estaba aferrada a el, y sollozaba en un doloroso silencio.

El comprendía… lo sabía muy bien, por que el no fue el primer amor de la joven, fue su mejor amigo… Yho Asakura… la chica le explicó todo lo que sentía un día en la laguna, fue ahí cuando el fue cautivado por la joven.

Ella recordó el vació… cuando pensaba que podía llenar un amor in correspondido cuando se decía a ella misma que eso no importaba, que su cariño era más que suficiente para tapar aquel hoyo… de ese amor in correspondido, cuando pensó amar lo suficientemente bien al trigueño cómo para que no le doliera cuando este se fuera con su prometida.

Dura y fría realidad, cuanto le dolía… ya le había dejado de querer… pero ese vació en su interior ¡Esa maldita herida del primer amor! Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida… y no podía ser más verdad. Se odiaba si misma… por que no era lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para aceptar la realidad, debería esta feliz, por que el señor Yho había alcanzado su felicidad, y había engendrado al heredero Asakura.

Que envidia.

No quería que nadie descubriera su impuro corazón, era imperdonable, era imposible… pero cuantas veces había ella soñado tener a los hijos de su primer amor, dolía, era cómo si la apuñalaran en el corazón… tomó más fuerte el agarre a la camisa del chino.

El pasó su brazos por su espalda acercándola más a el, escuchando su respiración entrecortada y sus hipadas.

-"No te preocupes… ahora estoy yo aquí… no sufrirás más tu sola…"- susurró el levantándole su rostro, sus ojos estaban aguoso y rojos, y tenía una cara de profundo dolor, el le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos y le besó la mejilla, ella río.

-"Eso es lo más tierno que alguien me haya dicho"- le sonrió abrazándolo, el chino se sonrojó y la abrazó devuelta.

**XXX**

Pilika se escondió con un terrible sonrojo en su rostro, había entrado silenciosamente a la cocina sin ser notada buscando a Tamao encontrándose una escenita que jamás se hubiera imaginado su perversa y morbosa mente.

Al frío y reservado Ren con la tímida y alegre Tamao, j-juntitos… corrió devuelta a la sala donde todos estaban sentados, los miró con cara confundida y sorprendida y un sonrojo furioso.

-"¿Pasa algo señorita Pilika?"- preguntó caballerosamente Lyserg, la peli azul se sonrojó de sobremanera y sin saber que hacer corrió al patio trasero, el detective quedó extrañado.

-"¿Es que no vas a ir a ver que le pasa detective Lyserg?"- río mostrando sus blancos dientes y cerrando sus ojos el famoso Yho Asakura.

Rápidamente el detective se paro pidiendo permiso y salió por donde había salido Pilika, al deslizar la puerta tras de si vio a la chica sentada sobre una roca cerca de la lagunita.

-"Eh… ¿Señorita Pilika?"-preguntó Lyserg hondeando su mano en frente del rostro de la joven que estaba perdida en el espacio.

Lyserg se sentó cuando vio que la peli azul volvía a la realidad.

-"¡L-Lyserg!"- chilló Pilika roja cuando regresó completamente al planeta tierra. –"¡E-eh p-perdón por no haber reaccionado, estaba pensando en algo!"- río mientras se rascaba la mejilla despreocupadamente.

El río viendo la expresión de Pilika –"Eres… muy divertida"- la pobre chica no supo cómo tomarlo y se sonrojó un escarlata furioso. La chica sintió cómo su corazón se derretía en su pecho.

-"Yo…"- empezó a hablar Pilika pero divago y su contacto visual se transfirió a la laguna.

Lyserg le siguió la mirada, y observó a ambos reflejados en el agua, la chica a su lado tenía una mirada perdida, preocupada…-"¿Qué pasa señorita Pilika?"- preguntó tratando de encontrar su mirada en el reflejo.

La chica encontró ojos verdes reflejados en el agua mirándola, peinó uno de sus cabellos celestes detrás de su oreja con delicadeza única de mujer. Suspiró levemente mientras colocaba ambas manos en su regazo y agarraba en frustración su falda. –"Acabo… de ver a Ren y Tamao besándose"- sonrío tristemente con una risa forzada.

-"¿Y que hay con eso?"- preguntó el detective con tono consolador. –"¿Es que a usted le gusta…?"- preguntó luego de meditarlo Lyserg, creyendo que a la joven le gustaba el chino.

Pilika sintió una presión en su pecho y negó con la cabeza, luego del cómodo silencio se escuchó el bello sonido de los grillos y el caer de las hojas en otoño.

-"¿Entonces por que esta angustiada?"- preguntó con una voz encantadora el oji esmeralda.

Ella se giró a verlo a la cara –"Tu cabes, que Ren Tao tiene una familia de lo más extraña ¿no?"- el chico asintió extrañado –"Pues… esto que tienen Tamao y Ren es algo serio… y tengo miedo, mucho miedo de lo que pueda llegarle a pasar a Tamao… ella – no es tan fuerte cómo aparenta, su sonrisa s muy débil pero la más bonita que jamás haya visto… n-no quiero que algo le pase por que este junto a Ren Tao, presiento que saldrá muy dañada… y no quiero que pierda su sonrisa ¡La quiero demasiado cómo para que eso pase!"- contó angustiada Pilika mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

-"Se nota que la quieres mucho"- sonrió Lyserg con un pequeño sonroja, aliviando el dolor de Pilika. –"Pero al parecer Ren quiere demasiado a Tamao cómo para causarle algún daño"-

Pilika abrió sus ojos en asombro para cerrarlos tristemente –"Eso es lo que me temo-…"- suspiró. –"Bueno, ¡Cómo sea! ¡Tamao tiene que ser mil veces más feliz que todos, es lo mínimo que merece por todo lo que ah vivido!"- gritó entusiasmada Pilika parándose repentinamente en la roca.

-"P-Pilika, ¡No se pare tan repentinamente, puede cae-!"- gritó preocupado Lyserg mientras Pilika se tambaleaba y caía a la laguna trayéndolo a el en el proceso. Ambos se pararon y se vieron con ojos abiertos, empapados miraron el uno al otro, todo en silencio, hasta que los dos reventaron en carcajadas.

-"¡Esta no es la primera vez que caigo! ¿Cuántas veces más caeré?"- río Pilika sosteniendo su estomago.

-"¡Eres demasiado cómica!"- reventó a carcajada Lyserg que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer el ridículo, o cometer errores torpes. Pilika se le quedó viendo en asombro, jamás había visto a Lyserg reír tanto, y tan realmente, l detective notó la cara de asombro en Pilika que había dejado de reír.

El pobre sintió vergüenza y se coloró, llevó su mano a su boca y tosió –"P-Perdón, creo que me pase un poco con mi risa, estuve fuera de lugar"- dijo el con ambos ojos cerrados con tono de disculpa.

Pilika se sonrojó con una sonrisa en su rostro y se lanzó a abrazar a Lyserg tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndolo caer otra vez a la laguna.

Quedaron en una extraña y perturbadora posición, pero se quedaron así y siguieron jugando en la laguna.

Un adorable y calido atardecer.

**XXX**

Sonó el timbre y Ryu fue a abrir, para su sorpresa cuando abrió no encontró a nadie por lo que estaba cerrando la puerta cuando escuchó le gritaban.

-"¿Es que me piensas dejar afuera y además cerrarme la puerta en las narices?"- río.

-"¡OH! Señor Manta, s un placer verlo otra vez"- sonrió Ryu.

-"Si nos vimos hace solo unos meses"- contestó extrañado el enano. –"¿Es que ah pasado algo importante?"- preguntó extrañado.

-"Ni se lo imagina señor Manta"- río el de peinado estrafalario, dejando pasar a su amigo de hace mucho tiempo, el chico se sacó su abrigo y cortésmente Ryu lo puco en el perchero, el pequeño le modulo un gracias mientras se sacaba los zapatos y pasaba al pasillo, en ese minuto salió Tamao de la cocina quien se sorprendió al verlo.

-"¡Señor Manta! Que agrado verlo de nuevo-…"- la chica iba a continuar hablando de no ser por que fue embestida por Ren Tao quien la condujo hasta la pared para darle un beso.

Manta se puso blanco cómo hoja, el grito que pensaba mandar no salió, y se giró mecánicamente a Ryu, ¿Qué mierda había pasado mientras el no estaba? El ex pandillero, le despeinó y asintió feliz, entendía el sentimiento de confusión, pero cuando riendo llegaron Pilika y Lyserg empapados hasta los huesos Manta no lo pudo creer y el gritó se le escapo logrando que Ren y Tamao se separaran mientras los empapados lo miraban extrañados.

-"Ah… hola enano"- sonrió arrogante Ren cuando recibió un leve pellizco de la chica en sus brazos.

-"No seas grosero Ren"- susurró haciéndolo sonreír para después morder la oreja de la chica y hacerla sonrojar. –"¡Ren!"- protestó.

Manta dirigió su mirada a las manos entrelazadas de Pilika y Lyserg –"¿Ustedes d-desde cuando se c-conocen?"- preguntó aún con su cara de horror.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y rápidamente se soltaron las manos, llevando sus miradas en direcciones opuestas. Justo en ese momento de incomodidad para ellos dos llegó Yho con una enorme sonrisa que destellaba sus dientes blancos y levantando una mano saludó –"¡Hola Manta! ¡Te contaré la noticia! ¡Anna esta embarazada con mi hijo!"- gritó sumamente feliz.

El pobre chico que acababa de llegar no pudo soportar tanta incoherencia junta y se desmayó, todos se preocuparon cuando empezó a salirle espuma de la boca.

-"Creo que todo esto junto… es fuerte de tragar"- río Horo que llegó justo en el momento donde el chico comenzó a colapsar en el suelo –"Pobrecito, la verdad nunca es buena"- negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-"JA, eso lo dices por que hace poco descubriste que santa no existía"- dijo en una sonrisa arrogante el chino, recibiendo otro pellizco de Tamao a quien sujetaba por la cintura –"¡Hey, esto ya se te esta volviendo una mala costumbre!"- agregó molesto.

-"Tiburoncito, eres demasiado arrogante"- gruñó Horo molesto.

-"Lo mejor es que ayudemos al señor Manta"- dijo Tamao tratando de zafarse del súper abrazo de Ren, ya se estaba tornando embarazoso, pero el chino solo reafirmó su agarre –"¡Ren!"- protestó otra vez inflado sus mejillas, haciendo reír al susodicho.

-"Yo también deseo felicidad"- lloró Horo-Horo abrazando a Yho, recordando que el seguía soltero. –"Soy una buena persona dios, ¡También merezco felicidad!"-

-"¿Porque hacen tanto escándalo aquí en la entrada?"- gruñó Anna quien entró perezosamente a la sala sobandose el estomago –"Y Tamao, ¿Por qué nunca llegó la condenada tartaleta?"- preguntó enviando una de sus miradas acecinas.

Tamao tragó duró y trató de sonreír-"Y-Yo, s-señorita Anna…"- a la pobre no se le ocurría que decir.

-"¡Bah! Ya va mujer"- gruñó Ren defendiendo a Tamao.

-"¡OH no! Señor Ren ¿Es que no le enseñaron que nunca hay que enfurecer a las mujeres embarazadas? ¡Son las más peligrosas!"- susurró aterrado Ryu al oído del chino.

Anna miró sádicamente a Ren y sonrió, causándole escalofríos en la espalda al chico que abrazó más a Tamao preocupándola.

Yho rió –"Y… ¿Qué haremos con Manta, no deja de escupir espuma?"-

Ryu lo levantó con suma facilidad sobre u hombro cuál saco de papas y sonrió –"Lo mejor será darle un cuarte hasta que pueda asimilar las nuevas noticias de la pensión"- contó sabiamente haciendo a todos asentir.

Anna bostezó y asintió, luego giró a Tamao-"Tamao guía a Ryu a la pieza de Manta… después de cocinarme porotos con manjar"-

Todos quedaron estupefactos.

¿Que había dicho?

¿Porotos con manjar?

-"¿S-segura que quiere… p-porotos con manjar?"- preguntó Tamao tratando de evitar un tic en su ojo derecho.

Anna asintió –"Completamente"- luego vio que todos la miraban aterrados –"¿Y ahora que les pasa?"- gruñó.

-"¿A-Annita?"- sonrió asustado Yho.

-"¿Qué quieres Yho?"- dijo penetrándolo con sus ojos negros.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó el trigueño.

Anna se extrañó con la pregunta –"Si… ¿Porqué preguntas?"-

Todos negaban con la cabeza, mientras Yho le decía que por nada.

-"¡Achú!"- estornudó graciosamente Pilika –"Creo que estoy enfermando…"- susurró alertando a Lyserg.

-"Si, lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos a cambiar"- le sonrió haciéndola sonrojar.

En ese segundo volvió a sonar el timbre, dejándolos a todos en silencio.

-"Que extraño… no me esperaba a nadie más…"- dijo sonriendo Yho mientras Tamao se zafaba del abrazo de Ren para poder abrir la puerta, después de todo ese era su trabajo cómo encargada de la pensión Asakura.

Llegó a la puerta mientras todos comenzaban a irse a sus respectivos lugares. Tamao abrió silenciosamente –"Bienvenida a la pensión Asakura…"- la persona la dejo hablando sola, entró corriendo, Tamao giró y solo pudo notar cabello plateado. Todos se detuvieron a ver a la persona que entraba, cuando esta se lanzó a abrazar por el cuello a Ren Tao.

Todos quedaron congelados.

-"¡Ren! Tanto tiempo"- río soltándolo.

-"¿J-Jeanne?"- murmuró Lyserg. La nombrada se giró a sonreírle –"OH, es un gusto verte de nuevo Lyserg"-

La chica sonrió y se puso en puntitas, acercándose a la cara del chino y darle un sorpresivo y corto beso en los labios.

El abrió los ojos sorprendido sin saber que decir, la chica mantuvo sus brazos en el cuello del chico y se giró a Yho. –"Tengo una muy buena noticia, ¡**Estoy comprometida con Ren**!"- sonrió dulcemente.

Todos miraron choqueados la escena, sin decir nada.

Tamao sintió que la estaban apuñalando simultáneamente en el corazón, esto tenía que ser una broma pesada, levanto la mirada para encontrar los ojos dorados, pero este desvió la mirada.

Sintió cómo su corazón dejaba de palpitar, cómo la sangre se helaba en ese instante, cómo se paralizaba en ese minuto, cómo sus ojos bajaban al suelo cómo siempre solía hacer… cómo destruían su felicidad.

Lentamente salió por la puerta a la calle, y cuando sintió que ya no la veían salió corriendo ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? ¿Por qué le mintió?

Lágrimas fluían.

Sus blancas mejillas se tornaron rojizas y se llenaron con pequeñas lágrimas que demostraban su dolor. Se había quebrado, su interior se había quebrado, sus pies no podían más, una de sus sandalias se rompió haciéndola caer, su rostro se mancho y sus rodillas se llenaron de heridas, era frustrante, golpeó el suelo con sus delicados puños y gritó, ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Que se suponía que debía hacer!

La noche era fría y podía ver su aliento, tiritó mientras pegaba otro grito, no le importaba ser vista, en ese minuto se sentía completamente sola… sola en el mundo. Torpemente se levantó, se sacó la otra sandalia quedando completamente descalza, se secó las lágrimas para seguir corriendo, no importaba donde, solo le importaba seguir corriendo. Y ser absorbida por las sombradas, ser un bocado para la oscuridad.

-"¿Es que no se alegran?"- comentó en protesta la chica mientras todos miraban por donde había salido corriendo Tamao. La chica infló sus mejillas.

Yho salió de su trance y miró a la chica, Anna se apresuró a hablar –"Claro que sí… entra, lleva tus maletas a tu habitación"- susurró mirándola con sus ojos negros.

Pilika iba a salir corriendo en busca de Tamao pero el oji esmeralda le tomó el hombro sabiendo en que estaba pensando la peli azul y negó con la cabeza levemente, en ese momento Ren se zafó del agarre de Jeanne y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-"¿Ren?"- gritó Jeanne que salió y vio cómo su prometido salía a la noche.

-"Jeanne entra, el bobo llegará más tarde no te preocupes"- le dijo Horo-Horo con una sonrisa plástica. La chica le hizo caso y entró junto a sus maletas.

-"Yo y Lyserg iremos a ponernos ropa seca"- sonrió igualmente la menor de los Usui, el joven a su lado asintió y subieron las escaleras.

-"Yo llevaré al señor Manta a su habitación"- dijo Ryu.

-"Yo te acompaño"- le dijo Ren que enseguida corrió al lado de Ryu.

-"Annita, sube yo haré la cena"- le sonrió a su mujer que en su elegante paso subió mientras el entraba a la cocina a preparar la cena que Tamao no haría.

Jeanne quedó sola en el pasillo, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras observaba la puerta abierta por donde habían corrido los enamorados.

Una sonrisa nada dulce.

-"**Todo acabo**…"- y cerró la puerta.

**XXX**

**OH SI…. Llegó lo que temían… ahora es cuando las cosas se ponen feas… ¿Quién pensó que era Jeanne? ^^ Estoy segura que mande algunas pistas de vez en cuando de que era ella ^^… JIJIJI, cómo que el final me dejó un sabor amargo… todo estaba tan dulce hasta esto xD**

**Respuestas:**

**DimeSando: Ren celoso es adorable ^^, tu quisiste conocer a la prometida de Ren, espero no te hayas arrepentido… ahora todo esta en las manos de la doncella satánica ^^ No hay porque, eres una de mis lectoras más entusiasmadas, es necesario mandar saludos de vez en cuando.**

**Stellar BS: Pilika es una buena chica :D pero los fics que has leído la tenían de enemiga, pero esta vez puse a la verdadera amenaza… la real oponente…**

**AWW… yo simplemente adoro a Lyserg ^^ es un caballero en brillante armadura n_n**

**Ren enamorado es lo mejor! **

**Pues ya vez aquí esta lo de la prometida… ¬¬ todos querían verla y aquí la tienes, espero sean felices *sarcasmo* xD **

**Jun es una de mis personajes favoritas, se nota su amor por Ren ^^ Si, mi enfermedad es por estrés n_nº**

**Creo que mis fics son cada vez más largos xD**

**Ken-Ken: gracias ^^ de veras.**

**Kamisama-san: JAJAJA, aquí esta la continuación.**

**IchigoRuki: Si, ste es mi fic bebé, lo quiero mucho ^^**

**Rose: No, no me angustiare, estoy demasiado ocupade escribiendo estas páginas cómo para preocuparme xD**

**ReN-TaO: Si se que soy atractiva xD y no planeo dejar la historia de lado hasta el final que yaesta planeado KUKU…**

**Aoi Hitomi: JAJAJA lo leíste en 5 segundos? Eres rápida!**

**Yalira uchiha: UFF… pués aquí esta el siguiente, donde revelamos a la prometida!**

**Tenshi No Ai: Pués a ti ya te respondí en un mail especial pero igual quiero que tengas claro que es un honor que me hayas pedido ayuda ^^ estoy encantada :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**WAAA 110 COMENTARIOS**

**¡Gracias a los lectores por acompañarme hasta ahora!**

**KYU, ¡Llegamos al octavo capítulo! ^^ Es todo un logro…**

**Soy una de las pocas que actualizan…. n_nº ojala más personas se animaran a escribir Ren x Tamao…**

**Los derechos de Shaman King no son míos.**

Capitulo 9

La paz antes de la tormenta

Dicen que la ignorancia es felicidad…

Yo pienso que la ignorancia es una inocente magia, es cerrar los ojos y ver las cosas de una manera hermosa y fantasiosa… hasta que los abres y vez la realidad, eso es cuando te vuelves un adulto.

La fea… y dura.

REALIDAD

La chica corría en plena noche, su cabello hecho un desastre, y su kimono roto y sucio, vió las luces de un parque y ahí se detuvo, sabía que no podía seguir corriendo, no era bueno correr de los problemas, una debía levantar la frente y dar la cara hacía el sol…

Aun que la oscuridad trate de envolverte… siempre, hay que encontrar la forma de mantenerse en pie y darle la cara al bendito sol que se nos fue entregado.

Su cara mostró una leve sonrisa al recordad lo que Yho le había enseñado. Era cosa de admirarlo para sentir envidia, de su gran valor… la cantidad de amigos que tenía… el calor que emanaba de el haciendo a los demás querer acercárseles… el cariño y alegría de su sonrisa… por eso tal vez lo amó.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque subiendo sus piernas a su pecho para terminar abrazándolas contra si y entrar en calor.

La rotura de su corazón también podría haber sido audible, ella bajó sus pestañas para poner las lágrimas en libertad. Cada una corriendo bajo su cara, cayendo en su nueva libertad encontrada antes de morir rápidamente sobre el pasto fresco en la noche.

¿Por qué entregó su corazón a tan abominable ser? ¡Lleno de mentira y de engaños! Engaños que rasguñaban su tímido corazón…ese mismo que le costó tanto entregar.

Suspiró y vió cómo su respiración tomaba varias e inexplicables formas en el aire. Pasó una mano por su cabello tocando por accidente su oreja en el proceso… estaba fría, tan fría cómo el.

Él.

Su frío exterior, sus fríos ojos, su arrogante y fría sonrisa, su todo… se había enamorado de el con pasión y locura… por que el era cómo una piedra.

_-"Si dejas una piedra sola crece fría, pero si la sostienes lo suficiente en tu mano su temperatura sube y su calor se vuelve igual al tuyo_."-

Trató de meter su cabeza más hondo en sus piernas y apretó sus manos contra su cabeza, tenía que ser fuerte, escuchar lo que le diría… tener razones… no quería recriminarlo antes de tiempo. Mordió su labio inferior y levantó la vista al escuchar un sonido.

Adelante estaba apoyándose en sus rodillas rogando por aire, la mirada dorada observándola mientras su pecho bajaba y subía repetidamente.

-"N-no corras…"- moduló moviéndose y acercándose a ella.

Ella negó aún mordiéndose el labio y se corrió un poco dándole espació al chino, el cuál se sentó reposando sus brazos en sus rodillas. Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-"AGH… soy un idiota"- gruñó enojado consigo mismo Ren Tao tras desarreglar su cabello.

Tamao lo miró sorprendida y pestañó inocentemente aún con el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

Tao miró de soslayo a la chica y trató de ocultar su rubor –"…eres la primera"- susurró.

-"¿Eh?"- preguntó inocente Tamao no escuchando bien lo que el chico le quiso decir.

-"¡QUE ERES LA PRIMERA!"- explotó pintado en escarlata espantando a los pájaros que escaparon camuflándose en la noche.

Tamao se cohibió un poco –"¿l-La p-primera?"- tartamudeó mientras el joven giraba su mirada en otra dirección evitando que ella notara su sonrojo.

El suspiró pesadamente –"…Eres la primera chica… a… la que tomo en serio…"- dijo cubriendo su rostro sonrojado, miró a Tamao de soslayo y esta estaba sorprendida por sobre todo.

Luego le sonrió.

De esa forma que sola ella podía dar.

-"Eres la primera persona que me gusta… así tanto cómo para volverme egoísta"- rió levemente Tamao soltando sus piernas y comenzándolas a mecer en el aire. –"Me sentí… tan mal al escuchar aquello… ¿P-Porque no me dijiste que estabas comprometido?"- preguntó en un tono triste evitando la mirada dorada.

-"Por que no quería que terminara"- contestó velozmente Ren.

Ella paró de mecer sus pies y le miró por el rabillo del ojo con confusión toda escrita en su rostro. –"¿Qué no terminara que?"- preguntó en un hilito de voz, la cuál estaba perdiendo por haber gritado tanto a media noche descalzas.

-"Esta felicidad que tengo contigo"- le contestó mirándola a los ojos, tratando de entender todos los sentimientos que en estos se hallaban, descifrarse el uno al otro. Ojos conectados con magnetismo, sentían la chispa en los ojos del otro, con mil y un preguntas que hacer de cada uno.

-"Te quiero"-

Las hojas de los árboles cayeron, se asomaba el invierno… la fresca noche soplaba un viento relajante, los faroles iluminaban para que el parque no fuera absorbido en la totalidad de la oscuridad.

Sintió cómo sus calidos labios se separaban de ella, quedó sorprendida a la confesión y no supo que hacer, el de mirada felina reposo su frente en la de la peli rosada y tomó sus finas manos entre las de el y sopló para darles calor. Tamao estaba sonrojada y miraba atenta cada movimiento del chino.

Abrió la boca pero no podía decir nada –"Y-Yo… eh eso, yo"- su sonrojó subió algunos tonos. El rió suavemente derritiendo el corazón de Tamao y acarició los cabellos de la joven de una tierna manera.

-"¡Yo también te quiero!"- gritó levantándose de su asiento Tamao mientras armándose de valor agarraba con fuerza su kimono y cerraba los ojos.

Ren Tao rió.

Tamao se sonrojó.

-"Eres un desastre ¿Sabías?"- rió pasando ambas manos por su cabello morado azulado.

Tamao infló las mejillas en protesta –"¡No soy ningún desastre idiota!"- protestó haciéndolo reír más, cuando la jaló de la muñeca en un tierno abrazo.

-"Eres MI hermoso desastre"- murmuró en el oído de Tamao haciéndola temblar, pero la chica se zafó de su agarre. El también se levantó mientras ella se auto abrazaba.

-"Bueno, te perdoné, pero debes contarme todo… acerca… de tu prometida"- susurró Tamao bajando la vista que fue levantada por Ren Tao que depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

El sonrió dándole la confianza que a ella le faltaba. Le había confesado toda la verdad, y eso era lo que ella más necesitaba en este momento.

.

.

.

Jeanne ya había desempacado todo, tuvo una leve pelea con Anna sobre que ella debía dormir junto a su prometido, pero Anna contestó que en la pensión Asakura si no había ya anillo y papel firmado no se podía admitírseles dormir juntos.

Jeanne había inflado las mejillas en su recuerdo recriminándola de que ella e Yho si dormían juntos aún sin anillo y el papel confirmados, pero Anna le contestó lo contrario.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba por su ventana, estaba aburrida y quería que alguien la entretuviera…

Una sonrisa maliciosa se cruzó en su rostro y deslizó la puerta para salir al pasillo, Anna seguía durmiendo, pero Manta ya había salido de su extraño estado, por lo que bajo a la sala de estar junto a Horo y Ryu mientras Yho hacía la cena.

Fue con paso lento a la habitación compartida de Yho y Anna y deslizó la puerta para ver a la rubia durmiendo pacíficamente, su sonrisa se ensanchó y con sumo cuidado cerró la puerta para bajar al primer piso.

Llegando a la sala donde había un ambiente más o menos agradable al aparecer ella el ambiente se fue a la mierda y todos quedaron callados.

-"¡Hola!"- dijo alegre la de cabello plateado tomando asiento en uno de los cojines en posición zen.

-"H-Hola…"- forzaron los demás una sonrisa.

Jeanne siguió sonriendo.-"_Se lo que están pensando…que estoy sobrando, que no debería estar aquí… pero todo eso me importa una reverenda mierda… por que yo vine por Ren Tao_"- pensó Jeanne mientras esa enfermiza sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-"¿Pasa algo Jeanne?"- preguntó preocupado Manta viendo el repentino cambio de facciones de la chica, llevó su puó a su boca y tosió para luego sonreír.

-"N-No es nada, es que últimamente me eh sentido bastante mal"- inclinó su cabeza en forma adorable haciendo a Ryu sonrojar.

-"Deberías ir a descansar"- propuso Manta, que aun que adorara a Tamao, la pobre de Jeanne no tenía la culpa de eso que estaba pasando ahora entre Ren y Tamao.

-"¡No, quiero esperar despierta a mi prometida!"- dijo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa en una actitud adorablemente positiva.

-"Cómo quieras…"- dijo rudo Horo-Horo dándole un gran golpe a la mesa en desagrado –"¡Pero no le vengas rogando por ayuda a Manta cuando caigas enferma, que nadie te cuidara!"- gruñó.

-"¡H-Horo!"- El Anui se levantó y se fue su habitación dejando el sonido de un portazo en el aire.

-"Perdónalo Jeanne, últimamente muchas cosas le hn pasado"- consoló Manta a la chica con joven preocupada.

-"¡Ah no te preocupes esta bien! Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se enoje con mi presencia"- sonrió lastimada y agachando la cabeza.

Ryu y manta cambiaron miradas apenadas.

Jeanne los miró de soslayo y escondió entre sus manos su sonrisa.

-"¡La comida esta lista!"- anunció felizmente Yho mientras se quitaba su delantal rosado, que al parecer era perteneciente a Tamao. –"Chicos, ustedes pongan la mesa, que yo voy a buscar a Annita"-

Los jóvenes se pararon pero Jeanne permaneció sentada.

Ryu y manta volvieron a intercambiar miradas –"EH… ¿Jeanne?"- preguntó el de peinado estrafalario.

La chica se volvió hacía ellos –"¿Si?"- preguntó con su dulce voz.

-"EM… ¿No vas a ayudar?"- preguntó Ryu desconcertado al verla todavía sentada en la misma posición.

-"Yo nunca hago trabajos laborales"- respondió sin emoción alguna, ni con burla ni con pretensión, solo normalidad.

Ryu y Manta tendrían que hacer las cosas solos –"¡Maldito horo-Horo, el bastardo se escapó"- maldijo entre los dientes Ryu mientras Manta lo compadecía.

-"¡Ya estamos secos!"- gritó divertida Pilika bajando el último escalón y dando una divertida vuelta.

-"¡S-Señorita Pilika tenga cuidado por favor!"- dijo Lyserg al atraparla por resbalarse con sus calcetines.

Pilika le sonríe picadamente en sus brazos y comenzó a dibujar círculos en el pecho de Lyserg –"P-Pero Lyserg, te dije que me dejaras de decir señorita, me hace sentir vieja… _y yo creo que soy todo menos vieja"- _se puso de puntitas y susurró solo para el oído del oji esmeralda.

El cuál obviamente se puso rojo cuál semáforo en pare. Y se hecho para atrás en un intento de escape inútil por que lo único que logró fue caer en su trasero al suelo haciendo a Pilika reír.

-"A veces eres cómo un niño pequeño"- rió en un canto Pilika ocultando su sonrisa tras sus manos que estaban cubiertas por un chaleco de lana, que le quedaba extremadamente grande.

Lyserg suspiró y se paró para caminar junto a Pilika al comedor.

.

.

.

La mañana saludaba y las señoras salían a pasear a sus perros y otras a sus gatos, los vendedores abrían sus puestos y tiendas para venderles a las señoras, y los chicos que estaban de vacaciones se quedaban dormidos hasta tarde o salían rápidamente a las calles e Japón a aprovechar el día.

-"Tengo frío"- se quejó.

-"Pues que crees, si te escapaste así sin abrigo ni nada"- refunfuñó Ren.

Tamao le golpeó la espalda –"AY que ver que MALO eres"- protestó.

-"¡Deja de golpearme o te tiro de mi espalda!"- se quejó el chino que llevaba a caballito a Tamao, la cuál no podía caminar por su cuenta ya que al salir corriendo se le habían rotos sus sandalias y tenía sus delicados y blancos pies hechos añicos de tanto correr.

Tamao infló las mejillas –"Mal humorado…"- y lo abrazó más fuerte.

Podía ver sus cabellos, oler su aroma y tocar su piel, estaba arriba de el, quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, dejarlo sin aire y darle del suyo propio, tenía la necesidad de entrar en su piel, de amárralo a ella para que no se separasen, por que de algún modo se sentía muy insegura, tenía la certeza de que si deja de mirarlo por solo un segundo, el iba a desaparecer, llevándose consigo… todos sus momentos juntos.

Desaparecer.

La chica se apretó más contra su espalda si es que era posible y ren la miró de soslayo –"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"-

-"Te quería sentir más cerca"- murmuró con fastidio Tamao, haciendo sonrojar al chino y parar en seco extrañando a la peli rosada.

-"¿Qué haces Re…?"- cuando d un solo movimiento puso uno de sus brazos bajo las piernas de Tamao y con la otra sostuvo su espalda, llevándola cómo recién casados.

-"Así no estamos incómodos ninguno de los dos"- comentó mirándola con sus ojos dorados haciéndola sonrojar.

Ella giró su mirada a otro lado –"No entiendes nada"- susurró.

-"¿Cómo que no entiendo nada?"- gruñó el.

-"¡Toda la gente nos esta viendo, es que no sientes vergüenza!"- gritó la chica más sonrojada ahora por la vergüenza mientras el chino levantaba la mirada y notaba amuchas señoritas mirándolos y murmurando cuchicheos y chismes.

-"No las había notado"- susurró casi para el mismo.

-"¡Bueno, ahora que lo hiciste bájame!"- chilló levemente mientras golpeaba su pecho, pero el la miró y sonrió.

-"No"-

Ella lo miró extrañada –"¿No?"-

-"No, por que para mis ojos solo existes tu, por lo demás, ellas no existen y no están ahí"- rió haciendo a Tamao sonrojar.

Ella volvió a mirar a otro lado y vió una pequeña tienda de anillos, volvió a mirar su posición y rió, el chino miró extrañado a la chica que recién estaba protestando –"¿Por qué ríes?"-

Ella se secó una lágrima –"E-Es… es que, pareciera que acabamos de escapar de una boda, tú que siempre vistes elegante y yo con too este kimono destrozado, es cómo si te hubiera robado de la novia"- volvió a reír divertida.

Ren sonrió cuando vió la tienda de anillos que había estado ojeando Tamo y se dirijo a esta. Puso a Tamao de pie y ella le miró confundida.

-"Elije uno…"- dijo Ren.

Ella reacciono y se sonrojó, miró todos los anillos y entre todos uno la conmovió, un trébol de cuatro hojas, era plateado y tenía una pequeña piedra preciosa en medio, en especifico…. Hermosos.

-"Quiero ese"- dijo Ren Tao en voz dura al señor de la tienda, el señor se asustó y asintió rápidamente mientras a toda velocidad abría la vitrina y sacaba el anillo.

-"¿M-Me lo vas a comprar?"- preguntó en un tono casi asustado Tamao, el solo asintió. –"¡P-Pero no tienes porque hacerlo!"- exclamó moviendo sus manos rápidamente pidiendo que parase, el sólo suspiró.

-"Sabes… deberías dejar que la gente consienta más de ti"- le dijo recibiendo el anillo del anciano vendedor y pasándole una tarjeta dorada.

Tamao se sonrojó y Ren la despeinó.

-"Señorita, usted tiene un gusto muy bueno con la joyería…"- susurró el anciano llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-"¿E-Enserio?"- se cuestionó impresionada.

El viejo acarició su barba, se enderezó y asintió levemente –"Los tréboles tienen un significado, el de cuatro tiene representaciones para cada hoja… la primera hoja es la de creer, la segunda es la esperanza, la tercera es amor… y la última, es felicidad"- suspiró casi cómo si estuviera satisfecho de una hazaña. –"Esa es la leyenda de los tréboles de cuarto hojas… pero… ¿Qué es la felicidad?"- sonrió el viejo dejándolos a ambos extrañados.

Ren la volvió a cargar mientras la chica se colocaba el anillo en el dedo –"Es hermoso Ren…. Muchas gracias"-le contestó felizmente mientras lo abrazaba desde su extraña posición.

-"No hay de que…"- le sonrió feliz, y sin notarlo sus ojos se ablandaron al verla sonreír.

.

.

.

-"Mierda Ren… todo esto es tan complicado"- gruñó Jun casi igual al gruñido que siempre daba su hermano.

Estaba sentada en un banco de bambú con una linterna iluminando, traía puestos unos lentes que la hacían ver muy sexy y su escritorio estaba llenos de papeles revueltos, y algunos hasta arrugados en el cesto de basura a un lado de su escritorio.

-"No encuentro manera de librar a ren de este matrimonio forzado"- rugió en furia la hermana mayor, ya que cada vez que se le aplicaba un problema a su adorado hermano pequeño, su exagerado lado materno salía a flote para cuidarlo.

-"Señora Jun, no se sobre esfuerce"- pidió Lee Bruce Long cruzado de brazos saliendo de la oscuridad.

-"Es que a este paso, mi hermanito Ren va a terminar con las manos atadas a una cualquiera… y puede que la cualquiera este bien loca"- murmuró en fastidio mientras s tiraba en un largo sofá de espaldas.

-"Pero hasta donde yo se al señor Ren le importa bastante poco con quien se casara… creo que de hecho… solo tendría herederos con aquella persona, y ningún otro tipo de relación"- dijo sonrojado el zombi.

Ella se soltó su hermoso liso y verde cabello para pasar repetidas veces sus manos por el y así poder liberarse de un poco de estrés.

-"Eso pensaba yo también… pero parece que las cosas cambiaron… y se interesó en una chica"- rió casi no creyéndolo de sus propios labios.

Lee abrió sus ojos en sorpresa –"P-Pero… ¿No era el un tipo de mujeriego?"- susurró tratando de no faltarle el respeto al adorado familiar de Jun.

Ella asintió con desgana y dijo su cabeza caer en su hombro –"Pero al parecer alguien lo hizo sentar cabeza"- murmuró con verdadero orgullo en sus ojos.

-"OH tal vez la mina tiene muchas tetas"- susurró de lado Lee recibiendo una patada de Jun.

-"Puede que mi hermano haya sido un mujeriego, pero… creo que alguien lo esta haciendo cambiar"- rió Jun con esa sonrisa felina, que mostraba astucia e inteligencia. –"Buenos, de todos modos, si Ren no quiere casarse para estar con una chica a la que esta tomando en serio y no cómo trapo sucio… lo ayudaré hasta el cansancio… mi hermanito siempre tendrá todo mi apoyo"- sonrió dulcemente Jun haciendo a Lee-el cual esta muerto- sonrojar.

-"Cuando se trata de tu hermano eres un sol"- sonrió el.

-"Lo se"- rió con gracia –"Es por que lo amo"-

.

.

.

El Ainu miró frustrado el techo de su habitación.

No lo podía soportar, toda esta mierda junta… el se enamoró de la chica de uno de sus amigos, su amigo estaba comprometida con otra mina, la prometida era una antigua amiga del grupo de amigos… ¡Y todos vivían en la misma puta casa!

Rechinó sus dientes –"_Esto es injusto para Tamao,… ella siempre ah estado allí apoyándonos… se enamoró de Yho… e iba a ser su prometida, pero al llegar anna perdió el puesto por el que había entrenado… tuvo que soportar vivir con la mujer demonio e Yho, aún estando enamorada de él… luego llegó un chino de mierda que se la quería violar… se enamoró de el creyendo estar in correspondida… luego se declararon… y para colmo llega una cualquiera para reclamar al estúpido tiburón"—_pensó y analizó la situación de Tamao el Anui, el no quería echarle más leña al fuego…

Pero en todo este enredo… ¿Dónde entraba él?

Miró con furia sus cosas y cómo todo adolescente en ataque hormonal comenzó a lanzar todo lo que vió a su alcance.

-"**¡NO ES JUSTO QUE EL SE QUEDE CON TODO!"-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**, terminé al fin =)**

**Necesito que todos mis lectores me pongan mucha atención, eh creado el primer grupo Ren x Tamao de d.A. **

.com/

**¡Por favor entren y colaboren!**

**Respuestas:**

**Emaleth: JE, se te paró el corazón con lo de la prometida…. Espero no haberte dado un paro cardiaco xD**

**Ya veremos con Anna, creo que tenemos mucha trama por delante todavía… su embarazo es parte de ella claro esta, y yo también disfruto ver a Anna torturar a los demás**

**Lyserg y Pilika… si lo piensas… es perfecto… a Pilika le gusta el romance y Lyserg es un caballero!**

**Con lo de Hao ya veremos, no te quiero dar spoilers por que se iría la diversión verdad?**

**Apropósito, por favor ve a dA y mira el grupo de RenxTamao porfas!**

**StellarBS: si, a mi parecer es la verdadera competencia para el corazón de Ren *w* ¡Tienes que admitir que Pilika es un amor en mi fic! w pero por lo que pasará estoy segura que ADORARAS a Pilika por lo que hará ^^**

**Lyserg *¬***

**Con Jeanne todo se viene abajo, quise poner un poco de felicidad antes de la tormenta… Jeanne x Horo? ESTAS LOCA O.O**

**AW… debes ser una tremenda hermana si te pareces a Jun ^^**

**PS:Si, creo que es especialmente tierno con ella, sobre todo porque cuando ella le pide algo el suele hacerlo… creo que es Macabeo O.O**

**Flower of Night: que bueno que haya sido de tu agrado =) odiaras más a Jeanne? JEJE yo no la odio, solo que necesitaba una mala xD pero me desepcionó que se alla casado con Ren -.- en el manga.**

**DimeSando: si, la prometida!**

**No esperaba que fuera Jeanne? Eres de las pocas, creo que todos sabían xD no lo se, creo que notaron que la odiaba o algo xD**

**Malita,,, pues algo**

**Pués Ren fue a buscr a Tamao y en vez de escribir que Horo-Horo acompañaba a dejar a Manta escribí Ren =P uppps**

**ReN_TaO: EXACTO!**

**Yalira Uchiha: si, un sabor amargo… siempre me da por dejar ese final amargo en mis historias, pero no te preocupes… seguira :) para bien o para mal**

**HatsumiYumeria: Si, la pobre de Tamao siempre se las sufre todas ¬¬ yo cro que el autor de SK quiso hacerla sufrir o algo -.- y aquí sta la continuación, espera lo que sigue ;) se pondrá más fuerte ^^**

**Isidipi: que bueno que te encante =) me alegra ^^**

**NayRu1991: JEJEJE estabas desesperada por la continuación xD**

**Pero yo no eh abandonado esta historia, realmente quiero terminarla ^^**

**Gracias, aprecio mucho que adores mi historia ^^**

**Junengrey: JAJAJA una insoportable compañera de carrera? Se cree dios o algo esa compañera? Se viste lolita? Habla cómo imbecil? Entonces es JEANNE! xD **

**UFFA! Tenemos que hacer tantas cosas con el grupo RenxTamao xD**

**Wiintersleep: JUAJUAJUA, no es que odie a Jeanne, si no que… dios! Por que mierda terminó con Ren ò.ó ¡no tiene sentido!**

**Pastelosas? Pues Ire yamichii también las tenía no ¿ xD? Si, soy muy romántica por naturaleza…. No hay nada que pueda hacer… además que tienes que pensar que tienen 17 y ella es una chica inexperta en el amor saliendo con un mujeriego xD**

**Gracias por el REVIEW =) Porfas ven mi dA para ver el grupo RenxTamao que cree! Es el primero :) y no tiene muchas cosas pero estamos tratando de llenarlo! ^^**


End file.
